Death the Cutie
by MonochromeNoKiss
Summary: Death the Kid's sister enrols in the DWMA. The weapons and meisters encounter new adventures throughout Death City. Rated T for language (I don't own Soul Eater)
1. Meet the New Student

Chapter 1: Death the Cutie's first day of school, Kid has a sister?

_***Meanwhile at the DWMA***_

Kid slumped over in his chair and put his head on the desk.

(Patty) "Hey kid, what's wrong?"

(Liz) "Let me guess, your paintings were off by two centimeters."

(Kid) "My sister enrolled, she starts tomorrow."

(Soul) "Kid, I didn't know you had a sister!"

(Liz and Patty) "We didn't either!"

(BlackStar) "Oh great another Shinigami coming to steal my spotlight! I'll have to give her the speech I gave you, Kid. HAHAHAHA!"

(Kid) "You know that she's a Shinigami too right? She could beat you up in a second."

(Maka) "Wait, why are you upset, shouldn't you be glad that your sister is enrolling?"

(Kid) "No! You don't understand! She HATES symmetry!"

(Everyone) "Oooooh"

(Tsubaki) "Well, Kid, what's her name?"

(Kid) "Her name is Death the Cutie, but she prefers to be called, C."

(Maka) "I can't wait to meet her!"

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

***Shinigami's house***

Great, one day left until I have to go to my dad's academy. What was Kid thinking? Volunteering to sign up for classes. Because of him, dad's making me enroll too.

At least I have a basic idea of what everyone's like. Based on what Kid has told me,  
Maka Albarn is a know-it-all bookworm.  
Soul Evans is the dude who thinks he's all that.  
BlackStar, ?.  
Tsubaki is the spineless one.  
And Crona, the anti-social weirdo that "can't deal with this".

Sounds like a lot of fun, not.

***The Next Day***  
**:Maka's POV:**

I saw Kid walk into the classroom with a girl that looked just like him. She walked beside two boys that looked very similar to Liz and Patty. It was kind of scary. They were even wearing red shirts and the same kind of hats that Liz and Patty always wore. Her hair was a bit longer than her shoulders and her lips were colored with a slick shade of black. She had bangs that were swept to the right and I could see three white stripes on one side. She wore a black long sleeved suit that flared out at her arms, a black skirt, regular shoes and knee high socks. I used my soul perception to look at her soul, it was pretty obvious that she was Shinigami-sama's daughter.

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

I walked into the classroom with Kid, who was lecturing to me about how my hair was asymmetrical. Which was ironic since we both have sanzu lines on our hair.

All of a sudden I see this dude walk up to me and get a nosebleed. Then this blonde chick comes and hits him with a book. Hm, I like her style.

(Soul) "What the hell Maka?! That hurt really bad!"

(Maka) "It's her first day Soul, stop acting like an idiot! Don't mind him, I'm Maka!"

The bookworm? And the guy who thinks he's all that? I must be bad at reading people.

(C) "I'm Death the Cutie, but you can call me C. These are my two weapon partners, Todd & Cody"

(Todd) "Hiiiiii!"

(Cody) "Nice to meet you."

Cody took Maka's hand and gently kissed it. Uhg, he is such a womanizer. I saw her blush as she reluctantly pulled her hand away. No one else noticed but she wiped her hand off on her shirt.

(Maka) *Looks towards Kid* "Kid I thought you said your sister hated symmetry. Why does she have two weapon partners?"

What? I don't hate symmetry. I nudged Kid on the shoulder.

(C) "I don't hate symmetry you liar! I'm just not as obsessive as you are, that's all"

Kid looked at me with a sad look, then I sighed and nudged his other shoulder. He may be annoying, but he's also my brother, and I love him. I smiled and he went to his seat.

(Maka) "So tell me C, what kind of things do you like?"

(C) "I don't know, I like poetry. It's much more calming than constantly stressing over aesthetics."

She giggled when I said poetry, then she opened her book up. I looked at the title of it, I think it said "Death Note" but I'm not sure. She grabbed a slip of paper from the book and handed it to me. I felt shivers when I touched it.

(Maka) "It's a poem, read it!"

I started reading. The poem was really depressing, I started to wish that I hadn't been born. About half way through the poem I looked up at her, she was just giggling. Did a person like that really write this poem? I finished reading it, feeling really depressed.

(C) "Wow, that was, um, interesting. Your very creative?"

At this point she started bursting into laughter. I was confused (and needless to say, depressed) She laughed for, like, five minutes, then she finally said,

(Maka) "I didn't write that poem, my friend Crona did."

Oh the anti-social freak, that makes much more sense. After she calmed down she asked me something.

(Maka) "Kid seemed pretty upset when he found out that you were joining the DWMA. Do you guys fight a lot?"

(C) "Well yeah, but brothers and sisters fight all the time. We always mess with each other. I used to get a kick out of watching Kid freak out over symmetry. One time I tilted one of his paintings to the right when he was on a mission. I think he was at the Pyramid of Anubis or something like that. He got so paranoid that he actually came home to check on it, but I fixed right before he saw. When he found out that I did it, he ripped up eight of my poems."

(Maka) "Really? That doesn't seem like something Kid would do."

(C) "Well he didn't rip them up, he cut them into symmetrical pieces."

(Maka) "I meant the fact that he would mess with your poems, you didnt mind?"

(C) "They're just pieces of paper with writing on them, it's not like they're that special to me. It may seem like we fight a lot but we love each other. Once in a while I'll get him something symmetrical, and he'll try to write me a poem. I say try because he never finishes his poems; his penmanship has to be perfect, but he's never satisfied. I appreciate the effort though. We have a really strange way of showing that we love each other."

Maka smiled at me and I smiled back. Maybe attending my dad's academy wasn't such a bad thing. A few moments later, I saw this kid with blue hair start jumping on the teacher's desk. Maybe I spoke too soon.

(BlackStar) "NYAHAHAHA! IT IS I THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR! ANOTHER SHINIGAMI ISN'T ENOUGH TO TAKE THE SPOTLIGHT OFF OF ME!"

Another Shinigami? He must be talking about me.

(Maka) "There he goes again, don't mind him, C."

(Tsubaki) "Umm BlackStar, maybe you should stop doing that now."

She must be Tsubaki, the spineless one.

(BlackStar) "WHY SHOULD I? I AM THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR! I SHALL SURPASS GOD!"

(Tsubaki) "I really think you should st-"

(BlackStar) "HAHAHAHAAA!"

(Tsubaki) *Throws ninja star* "Will you just shut up already?"

Hmm maybe this Tsubaki girl isn't as spineless as I thought. Yep, I'm REALLY bad at reading people. Then she walked over to me.

(Tsubaki) "Sorry about him, he's always like this."

These people are crazy, but then again there's nothing normal about a school that teaches kids how to fight Kishins. Todd started to tug on my sleeve.

(Todd) "Hey Cutie, can we sit down now?"

I don't like it when people call me Cutie, but I have to admit, it is pretty cute when Todd says it.

(C) "Sure Todd, why don't you pick our seats."

He ran over to Kid's twin partners and sat next to the short one (I'm pretty sure her name was Patty and the other one's Liz). Cody and I followed him. Cody sat next to Kid's other partner and I just sat by them. Stein was teaching. I always thought of him as an uncle. My eyes were wondering around the room, when I noticed this person sitting in the corner. I'm guessing it's the anti-social one, but so far my judgments have been wrong. I took a closer look. Is that a boy or a girl? Well, is Crona a girl's name or a guy's name? I can't tell. He/she doesn't have boobs but Maka doesn't either He/she is wearing a dress and he/she has pinkish hair, that's feminine right? But I've seen he/she spend a lot of time around Maka, so Crona could be a boy, unless he/she is a lesbian. Or maybe they're just good friends. I heard somewhere that when something is gender less it is assumed to be a boy. I leaned over toward Maka.

(C) "Hey is that person over there a boy or a girl?"

(Maka) "None of us really know, but I remember him telling me that he didn't know how to deal with girls. I guess I just assumed he was a boy."

Well I guess that's enough proof for me, considering the fact that I haven't met him before.

Class was REALLY boring. Todd was talk about giraffes with Patty. Cody was flirting with Liz, go figure. When class was over I was ready to go home. The people here are pretty interesting. I guess I was quick to judge. I grabbed my stuff and started walking toward the door.

(BlackStar) "Where do you think you're going, new kid?"

Where the hell did he come from? I swear, no one was in front of me when I was walking.

(C) "I don't know about you, freak, but I'm going home."

(BlackStar) "I don't think so! You're not leaving without fighting me first!"

Is this guy for real? It's my first day and he wants to greet me with a fight, what an idiot.

(C) "Yeah, how about no. I was actually planning to enjoy my time at home, not fight with you."

I tried to walk past him but he just stood in my way.

(BlackStar) "Oh I get it, the little girl doesn't want to get her skirt dirty, I see how it is."

LITTLE GIRL?! I hope he knows I could crack his skull open with a single Shinigami chop. Kid probably would have done it a long time ago, but using one hand to chop someone would mess up his "balance".

(C) "Ok, I'll play your little game. Let's take this outside, and don't cry when you get beat up by a little girl."

(BlackStar) "Don't worry I don't plan on loosing."

(Maka) "BlackStar, you can't fight, C. She's a girl!"

(Kid) "She'll be fine, Maka. C is the best when it comes to fighting."

***Outside of the DWMA***

(C) "Let's go, Professor Stein, you spectate the fight!"

(Stein) "Very well, but BlackStar, didn't you learn your lesson the first time you challenged a Shinigami?"

(Soul) "Yeah dude, you do remember the first time we fought Kid right?"

(BlackStar) "Don't be ridiculous, of course I do. I'm stronger now and I'm definitely not going to be beat by a little girl."

(C) "STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU PUNK! Are you really so eager to risk your soul that you'll pick a fight with a Shinigami?"

(Patty) "Hey Kid isn't that the same thing that you said to BlackStar?"

(Kid) "Hm it was, wasn't it?"

(Todd) "Hey Cutie, should we transform?"

(C) "No, this is personal."

(BlackStar) "A one on one fight? I like the sound of that, are you ready?"

(C) "I was ready ever since you called me a little girl."

(BlackStar) "No holding back, let's do this."

He charged at my right, but I jumped to the side. I looked at my watch, then I pinned him to the ground. Too easy.

(C) "Hmmm, seven seconds flat, not bad."

It actually took eight seconds but the look on Kid's face was priceless.

(C) "Well, I'm going home now. Bye!"

(Maka) "Wow, that was really impressive."

(C) "Hm? Oh it was nothing. I'm a Shinigami after all."

(BlackStar) "M-maybe you could've held back a little..."

(Kid) "I never thought I'd hear you say that BlackStar."

Everyone laughed, except for Tsubaki, but I could tell she was holding back a grin.

(C) "You're the one that said 'No holding back.' and you were stupid enough to insult me. Be glad that there wont be another Shinigami joining this school."

***Shinigami's House***

(Liz) "So C, why have we never met before?"

(Patty) "Yeah, if you've been living here with Kid, why haven't we seen you before? Are you some kind of ninja? That would be so cool!"

Honestly I didn't have any interest in meeting the "Thompson Sisters". I didn't feel like meeting any of them, but I guess I would've had to interact with people some time. And I did, but on the secret missions that Dad would send me on. I guess it was about time I talked with people in my age group.

(C) "No, I just never bother to leave my room."

(Kid) "Yeah it's the room that I always tell you two to stay away from."

(Patty) "Really?"

(Liz) "I always thought that you were secretly unorganized and you kept all your junk in there. I never thought you were hiding a person."

(C) "Kid? Unorganized? Yeah right!"

(Patty) "Well can we see your room then?"

(C) "Huh? Um, sure. I don't see why not."

(Patty) "Yay! Let's go!"

(Kid) "I think I'll just stay here."

Kid has seen my room before, I personally don't think it's messy, but all he sees is an asymmetrical room. When we got to my room I opened the door.

(C) "Well, here it is."

**:Liz's POV:**

I could see why Kid didn't want to come. Her room wasn't the messiest place in the world, but there were some crumpled pieces of paper laying around on the floor and random items scattered around the room. I was expecting a perfectly symmetrical room, like Kid's, but it was just an average room. Well, what you would expect from a Shinigami, at least. Her walls were painted black and she hung some poems up. I didn't bother to read them, I was never into that kind of stuff.

**:Patty's POV:**

Her. Room. Was. AWESOME!

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

(Patty) "Your room is awesome!"

(Liz) "You say that about everyone's room."

(C) "Well thanks anyway. No one really comes to my room, but I guess no one really comes here in the first place."

We went back to where Kid was.

(Liz) "So, C, even if we haven't seen you before, why haven't we seen Todd and Cody before?"

Todd and Cody? I completely forgot that they were standing there.

(C) "Um, I actually don't know. You guys seem to disappear at random times of the day. Why haven't you introduced yourselves to anyone before?"

They just gave me the same mischievous smirk they always wear.

(Todd) "We like to have fun too you know."

(Cody) "A lot happens in Death City after dark."

(Todd) "The city is much more exciting."

**:Liz's POV:**  
They were right. Before Kid came to us, me and Patty used to go out after dark. It was like a whole new place. People acted differently, you wouldn't see kids running around and playing. It wasn't a place for kids. That was when we were alone. Our mother had abandoned us. She was the sluttiest whore in the city, but she did give birth to two pretty girls, so I have to thank her for that. People were scared of us. We could take whatever we wanted to. But that was the old us. I could only imagine what Todd and Cody do after dark.

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

Those two were always acting vague. I could never tell what was on their minds. It seemed like they were constantly hiding something. They didn't need anyone else. They barely ever talk to me about what they were up to. That's what I liked about them. They kept me guessing.

(C) "Whatever, you guys get bored WAY too easily."

(Patty) "Um, Kid? Why don't you ever talk about your sister?"

That topic caught my attention.

(C) "Yeah, Kid, why don't you talk about me?"

I said that with exaggerated enthusiasm. I couldn't care less about why he didn't talk about me.

(Kid) "It's never come up, and wouldn't it be a random topic to talk about in the first place?"

(Liz) "Well it just seems like something that we all should know about by now."

(Kid) "It's not like you guys have ever asked me if I had a sister or anything."

(C) "Aw come on, now your just making excuses."

I walked over to him and gave him a hug. He would never say it, but he doesn't like hugs. Well, he doesn't like MY hugs. I like to tease him and mess with his hair a little bit. He pushed me away and immediately started to fix his hair. I laughed, but afterwards I handed him my comb.

(C) "Well, I think it's about time to go to bed. Good night Todd, Co..."

They ran off and I didn't even notice. I never paid attention to them anyway.

(C) *sigh* "Well goodnight to you two."

(Patty) "Niiiiiiight!"

(Liz) "It was nice meeting you, C."

* * *

(A/N: Yay! Hope you enjoyed chapter one. I'm planning on making this an ongoing series. I'm trying to reference as many other animes as I can, so keep an eye out for that, there's one other anime reference in this chapter. Please rate and review! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated, tell me what you liked and what you didn't like, thanks!)


	2. Let's play Basketball

Chapter 2: A heated game at the basketball court, a battle between brother and sister?

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

I woke up, and looked at the clock.

8:42AM

I walked out of my room in my pajamas. I guess that I didn't have to worry about hiding from people in my own house. Todd and Cody were in their rooms. Todd was watching SGT Frog, like he always does on Saturdays. It's a show about frogs that try to take over the world, but their leader is really stupid. I've watched a few episodes, and I think that the show is stupid, but Todd loves it. Cody was combing his hair. He spends more time on his hair than I do. Sometimes he gets up as early as 5am just to comb his hair. Over-achiever. I got to the kitchen where Kid, Liz and Patty were eating breakfast.

(Liz) "Hey C, are you coming with us?"

(C) "Where are you guys going?"

(Patty) "We're gonna go play basketball! You should come with us!"

(C) "Oh, sure, it's been a while since I played."

(Kid) "Since when did you play basketball, C?"

(C) "Ever since before the tragic day that I joined the academy."

I said that in a, half-sarcastic, half-serious tone.

(Patty) "Ohhh are Todd and Cody coming too?"

(C) "I'll go ask them."

I turned around and ran right into Cody. He was standing there with Todd, both of them were already ready to leave. I looked down and realized that I was still wearing my pajamas and shinigami slippers.

(Todd) "Hurry up and get ready, C! I wanna play throw the ball in the basket!"

(Cody) "It's basketball, Todd."

(Todd) *ahem* "Hurry up and get ready, C! I wanna play basketball!"

(C) "Well you two are as sly as usual."

(Todd) "Yeah yeah yeah, hurry up! I wanna go!"

I ran to my room and threw my clothes on. When I came back to the kitchen Liz and Patty were making some onigiri. I helped out, then we made our way to the basketball court. When we got there we saw, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, BlackStar, and the anti-social kid, waiting for us. It's going to bother me if I don't find out his/her real gender.

(BlackStar) "It's about time you got here, slowpokes, let's play some ball!"

(Tsubaki) "You guys can play, I'll just watch."

(Soul) "Ok Maka, BlackStar, C, Todd and Cody will be team one. Me, Crona, Kid, Liz and Patty will be team two."

(C) "Hold up, why is the monkey on MY team."

(BlackStar) "Hey, I'm not on your team. Your on my team."

That idiot just called himself a monkey.

(C) "Whatever, let's just start."

(Soul) "We can't start yet."

(BlackStar) "Yeah, we still need to pick the punishments."

(Maka) "These two like to add punishments for the losers, to make the game more interesting."

(C) "Hm, that would make the game more interesting. Ok, if we win, then we can mess up Kid's room and keep it like that for seven days."

(Kid) "What? That's not fair! And why, se- sev- sevehhh-, a week?

I could hear the pain in Kid's voice as he tried to say "seven".

(C) "Awww, are you afraid that your going to be beat by your little sister? Boohoo."

(Kid) "Fine! But if we win, you have to wear a pink frilly dress for the whole day and you have to wear girly makeup."

(C) "WHAT? Now isn't that a little ridiculous? A whole day is a LONG time!"

(Kid) "So is se- se- se-, eight days minus one."

(C) "This is stupid! Can't we just play a friendly game of basketball?"

(Maka) "You're the one that said that punishments would make the game interesting."

(C) "Whose side are you on? Uhg, whatever! I can totally beat these sissy boys any day."

(Soul) "Then let's get started. First team to six points wins the game. Team one can have the ball first."

(BlackStar passed the ball to Soul, and Soul passes it back.)

(BlackStar) "Well let's get started."

I guarded as BlackStar passed the ball to Maka. She passed the ball to me and I ran to the hoop. As I was running I barely bumped into Crona, and next thing I knew, I was on the ground. That kid may be the anti-social one, but his body is as hard as lead. I think I bruised my shoulder. Then he started talking really fast.

(Crona) "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! Are you ok? I didn't mean to! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry so Shinigami! It won't happen again I promise!"

(C) "Hey, chill. It's just a little bruise. No biggie."

I looked at my shoulder. It turns out that it wasn't a little bruise. Ouch, I should've known better than to make a dumb move like that.

*Ragnorok comes out*

(Ragnorok) "Hahaha stupid Shinigami! Good job Crona! You managed to get your enemy on the floor. You're just a hopeless little girl."

Ragnorok? He's the demon sword. And that means... Crona is the demon swordsman! I had no idea that a weakling like him was the demon sword. Then I snapped back to reality and realized what I'd just been called.

(C) "Who are you calling a hopeless little girl? Without Crona, you would be nothing!"

(Ragnorok) "Without Crona, I'd be getting somewhere! This pathetic excuse for a person is just weighing me down!"

(C) "Yeahhhh, totally! I'm sure that's why your the size of a plush toy I could win at a carnival."

(Ragnorok) "WHAT? CRONA ARE YOU GOING TO LET HER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?"

(Crona) "Umm I-"

(C) "See? You need Crona's help to protect you from a "little girl". You call him weak, but in reality, YOU'RE the weak one."

That little speech left Ragnorok speechless.

*Ragnorok shamefully goes away*

(Crona) "Um thanks..."

He talks so quietly. I could barely here him. He's probably scared of me because I talk so loud.

(C) "Don't thank me, really, it was nothing."

(Tsubaki) "First point goes to team two!"

(BlackStar) "Good job, C. Thanks to you we lost the point!"

(C) "Yeah that was totally, my fault. If you were a good enough basketball player you would have been able to make a shot without my help!"

I won't let that happen again, if we lose I have to wear pink, and that's NOT going to happen. BlackStar may be annoying, but I have to deal with him, just this once. My bruised shoulder is going to slow me down a bit, but luckily my shinigami body can heal easily. I got ready. Soul passed Maka the ball and she passed it back. Then we started. I tried to avoid Crona this time, but I'm still at a disadvantage. Soul passed the ball to Patty and she dribbled the ball to the other side of the court. Before she could make a shot, the ball disappeared. It took me a while to realize that Todd had sneakily taken the ball when Patty wasn't paying attention. Todd passed the ball to Cody, and he effortlessly threw the ball in the basket.

(Tsubaki) "One point to team one!"

I took the ball. First I passed it to Kid, He dribbled the ball eight times before passing it to me. I gave him a questioning look.

(Kid) "For good luck!"

I rolled my eyes then started running. I passed the ball to Cody, then he passed the ball to Todd. And then I heard a high-pitched voice yell "GIRAFFES". Todd turned around and Crona took the ball from him and made a shot. I didn't know that the anti-social one had it in him.

(Tsubaki) "One point to team two! The score is now two to one."

(Maka) "Wow, nice shot, Crona."

(BlackStar) "Maka! Crona's on the other team!"

(Maka) "But he's still our friend, BlackStar."

(BlackStar) "There are no friends when it comes to a competition!"

(C) "Someone's a little over competitive today."

The game went on. We scored a shot, then they scored a shot, then we scored a shot and so on. Eventually the score was at four to four. I was dribbling the ball to my side of the court. I was looking out for Kid, but I couldn't see him. Then he appeared in front of me, grabbed the ball and made a shot. That little cheater.

(Tsubaki) "Another point to team two! The score is five to four. Team two needs one more point to win."

(C) "Kid, you cheater! You can't use your Shinigami skills to win."

(Kid) "Hey you could've if you wanted to, but you didn't, so I guess that's to bad."

Kid annoys the crap out of me when he acts like this. I can't lose! If I used my Shinigami skills in the first place, I would have won by now. Todd passed the ball to Patty, and she passed it back. Then he dribbled the ball over to me and passed it. I took the basketball and kissed it, leaving a charcoal-black kiss mark on one side. I threw the, now asymmetrical, ball at Kid. As I had thought, he dodged the ball completely. I laughed, then grabbed the ball and made a shot.

(Tsubaki) "Point to team one! The next person to make a shot wins the game!"

(Kid) "Ok C, now you know that's not fair!"

(C) "All's fair in love and war, my dear brother."

I was a little nervous though. I HAVE to make the next shot. Well, it doesn't have to be me, it could be BlackStar for all I care, but I really need to win this game.

**:BlackStar's POV:**

I didn't like how C was taking the spot light off of me. I'M BLACKSTAR, THE SPOTLIGHT SHOULD ALWAYS BE ON ME! I'm going to make the final shot, and I don't care who's in my way.

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

The round started and I was hoping it would end quickly. I had the ball, all I needed to do was make a shot. I was about to shoot, but someone pushed me. I looked to see who it was, and it was BlackStar. I was about to backhand him, but there's not much you can do when your on the ground. The idiot started running to the other side of the court.

**:Maka's POV:**

BlackStar took the ball from C and started running. The idiot probably wanted to make the winning shot.

(BlackStar) "I'm the star of the show here and I'm going to make the winning shot!"

I knew it.

(C) "Hey ! The hoops over here!"

(BlackStar) "THAT'S WAY TO EASY! I CAN MAKE THE SHOT FROM HERE!"

BlackStar was running pretty fast, but he didn't notice that Patty was sticking her foot out. She tripped him and took off with the ball. I tried to get the ball back, but Patty made a shot before I could blink.

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT SON OF A B*TCH! I ran over to him and grabbed him by the shirt. I lifted him about two feet off the ground.

(C) "ARE YOU CRAZY? I HAD IT! WE COULD HAVE WON!"

(BlackStar) "Hey I'm not the crazy one, your holding me in the air right now."

I threw him on the ground and looked behind me. Standing there, was Kid, with a big grin on his face.

(C) "You better wipe that grin off your face before I slap it off."

He just smiled even more.

(Kid) "Someone has anger issues."

I took a deep breath.

(C) "A loss is a loss. I'll get over it."

I lost my cool for a second there. It did sting to lose to Kid. But I was NOT looking forward to wearing a dress.

(Liz) "Well, who's hungry? We brought some onigiri!"

(Everyone) "Me!"

We sat on the floor and started eating. I sat by Crona. Maybe I could get him to tell me his gender. And plus I wanted to sit by him.

(C) "Hi, Crona."

(Crona) "Hi..."

He talked barely above a whisper.

(C) "That was an impressive shot you made back there."

(Crona) "Thanks..."

It sounded like he didn't want to talk to me, but I wasn't one to give up.

(C) "So how are you?"

(Crona) "Okay..."

He kept giving me one word answers. I might as well talk to a rock.

**:Crona's POV:**

C was talking to me, and I don't know why. I've never met her before but she seems so interested in me. Why was she so interested in me? She makes me nervous.

(C) "What do you like?"

She moved her face closer to mine when she said that, so I moved back a bit.

(Crona) "Uh, I don't know."

Girls are so hard to talk to! How am I supposed to deal with them?

(C) "Oh come on, there's gotta be something that you like."

Is this a test? I'm no good at tests! I didn't have anytime to prepare my self for this.

(Crona) "Um, I guess I like Maka, she's really nice."

(C) "Do you like me?"

There she goes again with the questions. I can't deal with a girl that asks so many questions! And what am I supposed to say to a question like that?

(Crona) "Um, sure, you seem nice. I think..."

(C) *giggles* "Thanks."

(Crona) "Oh, I'm sorry about your arm..."

(C) "Don't worry about it, it doesn't hurt that much."

(Crona) "A-are you sure? It looks like it hurts..."

(C) "Aww, don't worry I'ma big girl. I can handle it."

She nudged me on the shoulder, and smiled.

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

Crona is so interesting. I like him. I won't ask him his gender yet, that'll just make him more uncomfortable then he already is. I think I was a little too, assertive. I grabbed an onigiri and started eating. I may have to wear a dress tomorrow, but I can still enjoy the rest of this day.

* * *

**(A/N: There was one anime reference in this chapter. Please rate and review thanks!)**


	3. Kishins and Corsets

Chapter 3: The Kishin with the shadows, enemies, battles and a corset?

**(A/N: This chapter is probably why this FF is rated T, brace yourselves.)**

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

(The room is dark, all that can be heard is the sound of clothes ripping off.)

(Kid) "Are you ready?"

(C) "I'm not sure about this..."

(Kid) "You'll be fine, just relax."

(C) "D-do I have to do this, Kid?"

(Kid) "Don't worry it will be over before you know it."

(C) "But... I..."

(Kid) "I'm going to start now."

(C) "Wait! I-"

*Rippppppp*

(C) "Ki- Kid, st- stop!"

(Kid) "Sh, just relax, and put your hands on the wall."

(C) "Ow, ow! Stop! I- I can't take it. It's too much."

(Kid) "Just a little bit longer..."

(C) "It, it hurts. I- I..."

(Kid) "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

*Ripppppp*

(C) "Ca- can you be a bit more gentle?"

(Kid) "Sorry, it's my first time."

(C) "Uhhhg! You don't say! Owww."

(Kid) "C, you can do this!"

(C) "Kid, I CAN'T take it anymore. Stop!"

(Kid) "You're doing so well, just a little longer."

(C) "Why are you the one doing this? You're my brother! I- I don't think I can last much longer." *sniffle*

(Kid) "Stop complaining, I promise it will be over soon."

(C) *Sniffle* "O- okay." *sniffle* "Kid, please hurry. It really hurts."

(Kid) "Sorry, I'm trying to do it evenly. It needs to be symmetrical!"

(C) "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? I JUST WANT TO GET THIS OVER WITH! SO HURRY UP!"

*Rippppppp*

(C) "Ki-Ki-Kid, I SWEAR IT'S TIGHT ENOUGH! IF YOU PULL ANYMORE I'M GOING TO DIE!"

(Kid) "C, no woman has ever died because of a corset."

(C) "You would know, you pervert."

(Kid) "I'm done now."

(C) "I can't believe you actually making me do this."

(Kid) "Hey, you lost the basketball game, you take the punishment."

(C) *sigh* "Ok, now get out."

(Kid) "Why?"

(C) "Because, this is my room! Now get out!"

(Kid) "Ok, ok, I'm leaving."

Kid walked out of my room and I slammed the door behind him. I looked at the dress that he picked for me to wear. It was a light color of pink and it puffed out from the waist down. The bottom was laced with black frills and there was a big pink rose on the chest. My brother really know how to set me off. I put on the dress and looked in the mirror. This was horrible. I walked out of my room. Liz said she would do my makeup for me. She told me to sit down in front of the mirror.

**:Liz's POV:**

C, came to me wearing the dress we got her. I didn't think she would do it. I had my makeup kit all ready for her. I curled her lashes and applied a amethyst pink eye shadow. Then I put on mascara and added blush. She didn't look like she was enjoying herself. I grabbed some red lipstick and she gave me a funny look.

(C) "What is that?"

(Liz) "It's lipstick."

(C) "Why is it red?"

(Liz) "Lipstick is supposed to be red."

(C) "No, no, no, no. I wear BLACK lipstick."

(Liz) "Well today your wearing red lipstick."

She looked at me with an angry face, then she relaxed and shrugged her shoulders.

(C) "Ok."

After I was done putting the lipstick on her, I looked at her. She was beautiful. Pink is really C's color. I did her nails, and straightened her hair a little bit.

(Liz) "Ok, I'm done."

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

(C) "Thanks. If I was going to wear makeup, might as well make it look good."

Liz nodded at me. I got up and walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I glared at Kid.

(Kid) "You look nice today, Cutie."

I rolled my eyes, it was too early for me to beat someone up. It's incredibly awkward for your brother to call you "Cutie". He knows that it annoys me... We finished our breakfast and I called Todd and Cody.

(C) "TODD! CODY! GET READY WE HAVE SCHOOL REMEMBER?"

(Cody) "Why are you yelling?"

(Todd) "We're right here."

Todd and Cody were standing behind me. Right. I forgot that those two can practically teleport. Silly me!

***At the DWMA***

We walked up the stairs to the academy where Soul, Maka, BlackStar, Tsubaki and Crona were waiting. I saw Soul and BlackStar and they saw me. They started laughing and mumbling things like, "I didn't think she'd do it!"

(C) "Maka..."

(Maka) "I'm one step ahead of you, C. MAKAAAA CHOP!"

She grabbed her book and hit both of them on the head. I smiled.

(C) "Thanks."

(Maka) "No problem."

We all walked through the hallways. It felt like everyone was staring at me. This corset was killing me. We got to the classroom and I sat where I did last time. Stein wasn't here today, he said that someone would fill in for him. This guy with red hair walked into the room.

(Maka) "Oh no."

(C) "What?"

(Soul) "Not this guy again."

(C) "Who?"

(Maka) "It's, it's, my-"

(Spirit) "MAKA! I'm teaching your class today!"

(Maka) "My dad..."

(Soul) "Hey, just shut up and teach the lesson."

(Spirit) "No, you listen to me Soul Eater, stay away from my Maka."

(Soul) "Um, yeah, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm Maka's weapon partner and-"

(Spirit) "I don't need anymore back talk from you! Maka, daddy loves you."

(Soul) "Crazy old man."

(Spirit) "Hey, I heard that!"

(Soul) "Good! You were supposed to!"

(Spirit) "Anyways... Maka, BlackStar, Kid, Crona and C, you are to report to Shinigami-sama with your weapon partners."

We all had a puzzled look on our face.

(Spirit) "Well, go! Get out of here."

We got up and started walking to the death room.

***Death Room***

(Shinigami-sama) "Hey. Hi. How's it going?"

(Kid) "Hello father."

(C) "What up Dad?"

(Shinigami-sama) "Umm Cutie?"

He saw that I was wearing a dress.

(Kid) "She lost a bet."

(Shinigami-sama) "Right... Well anyways, I called all of you in here for a very important mission. There have been many disappearances around the eastern part of the city."

(Maka) "Is it a Kishin?"

(Shinigami-sama) "That's exactly correct, Maka. This particular Kishin has been stirring up trouble for everyone. I want all of you to go stop it."

(Everyone) "Right!"

(Shinigami-sama) "Oh and also, this is no normal Kishin. It developed a way to fight using shadows."

(Maka) "Is that even possible for a Kishin?"

(Shinigami-sama) "Apparently it is. Be very careful when you approach it, we've never encountered anything like it before. It would probably be best to go at night. I'm counting on all of you."

(Everyone) "Right!"

***Later at night***

(BlackStar) "Where are we supposed to start with this mission?"

(Maka) "Well, Shinigami-sama said that the Kishin was in the Eastern part of the city. That's where we'll start."

(C) "How should we all get there? Me and Kid have skateboards, but what about you guys?"

(Soul) "I have a motorcycle."

(Crona) "And I can fly."

I started laughing. The way Crona said that was hilarious.

(C) "I'm sorry, but the way you said that was really funny."

(Tsubaki) "What about me and BlackStar?"

(BlackStar) "Don't worry, Tsubaki, I can just sprint there. Just turn into weapon form so I can hold you."

(Maka) "Are you sure BlackStar? We don't know how far the Kishin is."

(BlackStar) "I'll be fine, your talking to BlackStar! I'm going to surpass god!"

(Kid) "Okay, do we all know how we're going to get there. Let's go."

Soul and Maka were on a motorcycle. Me and Kid were on our skateboards. BlackStar was holding Tsubaki, ready to run. And Crona, well Crona was flying. We were all headed in the same direction. I stood awkwardly on my skateboard, holding on to Todd and Cody. It's kind of hard to look cool on a skateboard when your wearing a dress.

(Maka) "I'm picking up a soul that's close to us. It's not human."

(Soul) "Where is it?"

(Maka) *Points* "Just head towards that direction."

We all followed Soul. BlackStar was doing a REALLY good job of keeping up with us. Sometimes he had to slow down to stay with us, and he didn't break a sweat. We headed toward a small village.

(Maka) "The Kishin is just outside of this village."

Me and Kid got off of our skateboards. We all walked into the forest surrounding the village. Then, out of nowhere something came from a bush and grabbed Maka.

(Maka) "Sou-!"

Her voice was cut off. We all looked around, but nobody was there. Then it grabbed Kid, then BlackStar, then Soul. Liz, Patty and Tsubaki were still on weapon form when the shadow dragged them away.

(C) "Show yourself!"

(Shadow) "Hehehe, but that would be no fun."

His voice sounded like a half-robotic half-human like whisper. Crona was standing by me, holding Ragnorok. He looked as scared and confused as I was. Then I felt something grab me by the waist and pull me up.

(Shadow) "Hehehe, nice panties, pink dress."

(C) "Uhg, you perverted freak! Let go of me!"

I tried to struggle, but it was no use. As if this corset wasn't tight enough!

(Shadow) "Aw but that would be no fun."

Then the shadow pulled up Maka, Soul, Kid and BlackStar, as if he was showing them off like trophies.

(Shadow) "Hehehe, looks like I have some new dolls to play with."

(C) "What are you? Five? Grow up!"

(Shadow) "Come on, that would be no fun."

I moved my hand just enough to be able to aim my gun and shoot at what was holding me. I took a shot.

(Shadow) "Ow, that wasn't very nice, I'll have to punish you."

He wrapped more shadows around my body. I could hardly move.

(C) "Let go!"

(Shadow) "My, my, my, you talk a lot, girl. Just look at your friends, they're being good little kids and keeping they're mouths shut."

I saw that everyone else was trying to struggle they're way out. I was about to scream, but a shadow wrapped around my mouth.

(Shadow) "Shh! You're ruining my fun."

He said that as if I gave a damn about HIS fun. I could still make noise with my mouth covered, so I kept mumbling.

(Shadow) "Hm, your not going to shut up, are you? Well I can change that."

Another shadow wrapped around my neck. I stopped trying to scream. He started choking me. All of the shadows were covering me up. I started to feel a little light headed. Then everything went black...

**:Maka's POV:**

The Kishin was holding all of us in the air. C disappeared in the shadows. The rest of us were still struggling.

(Shadow) "Hehehe, that takes care of her. Anyone else care to say something? Didn't think so."

The shadows formed a figure. He took the shape of a little boy with black hair.

(Shadow) "You're all students from the DWMA, aren't you? My name's Selim, but many people call me Pride. We should all be friends, until I get bored and kill you all."

We were all hopelessly being held in the air. Then I heard BlackStar.

(BlackStar) "Don't get so cocky, you're not the only one that can fight with shadows."

(Shadow/Selim) "What?!"

(BlackStar) "Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode."

(Tsubaki) "Right."

BlackStar swung his sword and cut the shadows with ease. Then he dashed towards the Kishin.

(BlackStar) "Enchanted sword mode, off."

The put his hands forward and blasted his soul wavelength into the Kishin, sending him flying backwards.

(Tsubaki) "You did it BlackStar."

(BlackStar) "What did I tell ya? I'm going to surpass god!"

I thought it was over, but I heard a malevolent laugh come from Selim.

(Selim) "Hehehe, idiot. Did you really think you could kill me like that?"

A shadow shot towards BlackStar and pinned him to a wall.

(Selim) "If you really did think that, then you're stupider than you look. Don't you know? The closer you come to the light, the bigger your shadow becomes."

There wasn't much I could do. Soul wasn't even in weapon form. I looked around. The shadow was getting light from the village. Then I remembered that Crona was with us. I looked at the ground and he was standing there, not knowing what to do.

(Maka) "Crona, cut off the power cords! It'll turn off the lights and he won't be able to make shadows."

(Selim) "No!"

(Crona) "Okay."

Crona took Ragnorok and cut himself. Black blood started dripping from his wrist.

(Crona) "Screech arrow!"

In seconds the blood hardened and formed a sharp arrow that cut through the power lines. The lights went out and the shadow dropped BlackStar to the ground.

(Selim) "Aw, you guys ruined my fun. No matter, you still won't be able to beat me. Without light, you're all as useless as I am."

He was right. I couldn't see anything. It was pitch-black. I closed my eyes and used my soul perception. Perfect, I could see everyone's soul, including the Kishin. I walked toward Soul and touched his arm. He jumped when I did.

(Soul) "Who's that?"

(Maka) "It's just me, weapon form, ok?"

(Soul) "Got it."

(BlackStar) "Maka? Soul? Where are you? I can't see anything!"

(Kid) "What about C? She hasn't said anything in a while."

Everyone paused for a second.

(Kid) "Um, hello?"

We laughed a little bit.

(Tsubaki) "That's so sweet of you to be worried about your sister."

(Maka) "Awww!"

(Kid) "It's not like that! It's just that, she's my sister, and..."

(Liz) "And?"

(Kid) "I just wanted to know if she was okay, that's all."

I used my soul perception again. I knew what C's soul looked like. She was off to the side, Todd and Cody were sitting by her.

(Todd) "Cutie, are you okay?"

(Cody) "She's still alive, I can feel her pulse."

(Maka) "How do we wake her up?"

(Soul) "I don't know."

**:Death the Kid's POV:**

I couldn't really see anything, but I knew that my sister was on the floor, not moving.

(Kid) "C, wake up!"

I felt around on the floor, and I found her. She was breathing very slowly. I shook her.

(Kid) "C! Wake up!"

She didn't say anything back. I started panicking. A ton of thoughts flew threw my head. I remembered how C was always there for me and how she sometimes picked on me and how her bangs were so asymmetrical. Then I was suddenly fixing her hair in the dark.

(Liz) "Kid, what are you doing?"

(Kid) "I don't know!"

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

Everything went black for a second. I remember being held up by a shadow but now I'm on the ground, I probably passed out. The first thing I noticed was that someone was on top of me messing with my hair. I backed handed them, I think it was the Kishin.

(Kid) "Ow! C, that hurt!"

(C) "Oops, I thought you were the Kishin."

The second thing I noticed was that everything was black.

(C) "OH MY GAWD GUYS I THINK I'M BLIND!"

(Cody) "You're not blind."

(Todd) "Now that the lights are out, the Kishin can't use shadows."

(C) "But none of us can see, so what was the point of that?"

(Todd) "I dunno."

(C) "Where is the Kishin anyways."

(Maka) "He's waiting."

(C) "Why haven't you attacked him yet?"

(Maka) "We were trying to wake you up."

(C) "Aww, well aren't you guys sweet. How are we going to attack this thing?"

(Maka) "I'll use my soul perception to follow his movements. Everyone else can follow the sound of Soul's piano."

(Everyone) "Right."

(Selim) "Ready to fight now? Good luck."

(C) "Like you have room to talk, your useless without light, but we can work together to stop you."

(Selim) "Well we'll just see about that."

Soul started playing the piano. The song he played was really cool, it was dark and creepy. I listened to the rhythm and followed the sound. I focused my thoughts, then took a shot to the left. I heard the shadow make a noise, I hit him.

**:Maka's POV:**

I could see the Kishin's soul, but it was moving so fast. I continuously swung my scythe in front of me, but kept missing. He was dodging all of my attacks. We were getting nowhere fighting like this. I did manage to strike some hits, but it seemed like he was barely injured.

(Selim) "It's going to take more than that to kill me, girl. Your weak attacks are getting you nowhere."

He's mocking me. I started to swing faster.

(Soul) "Maka, calm down!"

(Selim) "Yeah, girl, did you get a little upset?"

(Maka) "Shut up!"

I took a big swing in front of me and hit him. I think I heard him fall to the ground. Just as I was about to swing again I heard two voices. It was a man and a women, and they had a lamp.

(Man) "What's going on here?

(Woman) "Everyone should be in the village until the lights come back on!"

(They notice a small boy on the ground, surrounded by teenagers with weapons.)

(Man) "Hey! Why are you hurting this little boy."

(Maka) "No it's not like that! He's not human he's-"

(Selim) "Oh kind people, please save me from them. Please?"

(The woman goes over and picks up Selim.)

(Woman) "Oh you poor thing. Shame on all of you, calling this little boy inhuman."

(C) "Yo lady, he's not human! He's a Kishin! I swear!"

(Man) "Like we would believe that story. Now you all better run before we call the-"

(Selim's shadows wrap around the two adults' necks.)

(Selim) "That'll be enough talking from you. Hehehe, they were actually right. I'm not human. And thanks for the lamp."

(Another shadow stabs the glass on the lamp, dropping it, causing a fire to spread on the ground.)

(Selim) "Thanks for the help, but I won't be needing you anymore."

(Selim swings the two and throws them far into the forest.)

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

That little bastard. Now we're all pretty much screwed. The fire spread pretty quick and there was no way we could put it out.

(Selim) "Who's next?"

(C) "Oooooo, I volunteer!"

He smiled and a shadow came racing toward me. I jumped to the side before it hit me.

(C) "Don't think I'll fall for that stupid trick again."

(Selim) "I knew that you wouldn't, but your brother might."

I turned around and saw that he grabbed Kid by the leg.

(Kid) "No! If you're going to grab me, at least grab both of my legs so I can be even."

(C) *Sigh* "I can't believe your a Shinigami."

I shot at the shadow that was grabbing Kid, and it disintegrated.

(Todd) "Nice shot, Cutie."

(Selim) "You may have been able to dodge one little shadow, but how about one hundred, or one thousand?"

A ton of little shadows surrounded him, and they all shot out at different directions. I dodged as many as I could and started shooting all around me, but there were too many shadows. One of them stabbed my side and I coughed up blood. The dress I was wearing turned from a light pink to a crimson red.

(Cody) "C!"

(Todd) "Are you okay?"

(C) "I'm fine! Don't worry about me."

My tone was a little harsher than I intended, but I don't need anyone crying for me. I could barely see anymore. Everything was covered in shadows. In a quick flash I saw Kid. He looked at me.

(Kid) "Death cannon?"

I nodded back at him.

(C) "Let's end this."

I stood next to Kid and got ready.

**:Maka's POV:**

I tried to look past the shadows to see what was going on. I saw C standing next to Kid.

(C and Kid) "Let's go! Soul resonance!"

They were all resonating souls. It was incredible. All six of them almost instantly resonated. It took forever for Kid, BlackStar, and I to resonate souls.

(Liz) "Resonance stable."

(Cody) "Noise level at 0.4%"

(Patty) "Black needle soul wave length fully charged!"

(Todd) "Preparing to fire!"

Kid and C both had death cannons and were ready to fire.

(Liz) "Feed back in three..."

(Cody) "Two..."

(Patty) "One."

(Todd) "Firing now!"

Both of them shot at the exact same time. All of the shadows disappeared in the light and Selim disappeared too. The explosion left a huge puff of smoke that formed the shape of a skull. When everything cleared up, the Kishin's soul floated in the air.

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

Yes! That was so epic! It's been a while since the old man gave me an exciting mission like this one.

(Soul) "Who gets the soul?"

(Maka) "It's either Kid or C."

(Kid) "You can have this one, C."

(C) "You have an even amount of souls, don't you."

(Kid) "You guessed it!"

I tossed the soul back to Todd and Cody.

(C) "Here, knock yourselves out."

One of them took the soul, I didn't see who and I didn't care.

(Maka) "Well C, I guess you won't be wearing that dress anymore."

I looked at it. It was stained with blood and the bottom was ripped to shreds.

(C) "I don't know about that, it looks kind of cool now."

(Kid) "Well, let's go home everyone."

* * *

**(A/N: Chapter 3 had a bit more action in it this time. There was a reference to Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and a character from FMA in this chapter. And for those of you that saw the references and think this should be a cross-over, It's not really a cross over because you don't need to get the references for it to make sense. Please Rate and Review. Thanks!)**


	4. Commoner's Super Market

Chapter 4: A day at the Super-Market. Mini-Chapter!

* * *

**(A/N: This is just a 'Fluffy' chapter. It has nothing to do with the storyline, it's just a random chapter.)**

* * *

**Death the Cutie's POV:**

Today I have a free day to go to the supermarket alone. Todd and Cody are in their rooms and who knows where Kid is. I grabbed my bag and got on my skateboard. When I got there I heard a familiar voice.

(BlackStar) "Again Tsubaki! Again! Again!"

He was on one of those quarter-to-ride rocket ships. I tried to get passed without them seeing me, but it was kind of impossible.

(Tsubaki) "Hi, C."

(C) "Hi Tsubaki..."

I walked in quickly because I wasn't in the mood for a conversation.

I went by the produce and got some apples. I love apples. While I was walking, I saw Soul trying to get away from this purple-haired chick. She looked like a witch, but her soul's wavelength says otherwise.

(Soul) "Go away Blair!"

(Blair) "But I'm bored! Come play with me!"

Random... I started walking to the next aisle to get some shampoo. There I saw Liz and Patty. This must be some kind of reunion, the whole town and their mothers are here today. Patty was hugging a plush giraffe and Liz was looking at shampoo. She got the same brand as me.

(Liz) "Hey C, I didn't notice you over there."

(C) "You buy Sun Silk too?"

(Liz) "Yeah it's my favorite brand."

I smiled at her, then grabbed my shampoo and walked away. I went to buy some 'feminine products' in the other aisle. And of course, someone I knew was there. It was Maka.

(Maka) "Oh, hi C..."

We both slightly blushed in embarrassment.

(C) "Hi..."

I grabbed what I needed, then we awkwardly walked in different directions. I went to an aisle that no one was in. I could finally be alone. Then I sneezed. I heard someone say 'Bless you.', followed by 'Shut up, she might hear you." At first I didn't know who was talking, but then I realized how stupid I was.

(C) "Todd? Cody? Is that you?"

(Cody) "You see what you did?"

(Todd) "I'm sowwy!"

(C) "Did you guys follow me here?"

(Todd) "Yeah, pretty much."

I sighed, and in the next aisle I heard someone yell, 'FINISHED'.

I looked over to see what was going on. I noticed how all the cereal boxes were the same on both sides of the aisle.

(Kid) "Perfect! Just perfect! Aisle 8 is now perfectly symmetrical!"

Of course, the one day I decide to go to the store, everyone just happens to be there.

(C) "Really, Kid?"

(Kid) "Yes! Don't you see it. Every cereal box is aligned with the one across from it! It's absolutely perfect! Symmetry is so beautiful!"

(C) "Well don't freak out when I grab this box of cereal..."

(Kid) "No! You can't!"

(C) "Why not? There are more boxes."

(Kid) "Because, there are four boxes of cereal on this side and four on that side. If you take one it won't be symmetrical!"

(C) "Well it's not like your going to notice, the boxes are behind other cereal boxes."

(Kid) "But if you take one, I'll know that you took one, then I'll start thinking about it and I can't stop thinking about it and I'll have to go to another store to buy a box of cereal just like this one so that it can be even again and..."

I tuned out the rest of what Kid was saying. He was having another fit about symmetry. Then Todd tugged on my sleeve.

(Todd) "Here ya go, Cutie. I took a box when your brother wasn't looking."

I looked at Kid and he was still talking about symmetry. So I took the cereal box and moved on.

(C) "Thanks, Todd."

As I walked out of the aisle I heard Kid, yelling at this little girl that wanted a box. Typical. I went over to the counter to pay for my items. The total was 33 death dollars. Today was pretty eventful for a regular Saturday.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry for the super short chapter, I'll make up for it in the next one. I promise. There was a reference to Death Note in this chapter. R&R and have a lovely day.)**


	5. The Super Written Exam

Chapter 5: The Super written exam, heart-pounding, reeling and restless, you're kidding?

**:Maka's POV:**

I woke up and looked at my calendar. The super written exam was in one week. I had been studying since forever. I can't wait! I almost forgot about it, after fighting that Kishin.

(Soul) "Maka! You cooking breakfast today?"

(Maka) "It's your turn, Soul. Don't you keep a schedule?"

(Soul) "No, was I supposed to?"

(Maka) "Well you should, it helps you keep organized."

(Soul) "Yeah yeah, whatever."

Soul went to go cook breakfast and I looked at the calendar again. I can't believe that the exam is coming up in a few days. Last year, I beat Ox by one point. Hopefully I'll be able to do it again this year. Then my heart sunk. I forgot that C was in our class this year. She's a Shinigami, like Kid, and he probably would've gotten the highest score if he could manage to write his name down. What if she gets a higher score than me? What if we get the same score? I thought about it until I was interrupted.

(Soul) "Ahhhhh!"

(Blair) "Come on little Scythe-boy! Blair's bored! Don't you wanna play with Blair."

I walked out of my room only to see Blair holding Soul to her chest.

(Soul) "Maka..."

I grabbed my book.

(Maka) "Makaaaaaaaaaaa... CHOP!"

(Soul) "Ow! Why do you always hit me? It's not my fault that Blair can walk through our unlocked doors."

(Blair) "Aw, Blair was just looking for a little fun."

(Maka) "Well go look for it somewhere else, Blair, we have school today!"

(Blair turns into a cat and jumps out of the window.)

(Maka) "You can tell her to leave you alone, you know."

(Soul) "Here, breakfast's done."

He ignored what I said. I wasn't surprised. This is pretty much every day for us.

***At the DWMA***

We both went over to the DWMA. Everyone was waiting for us.

(C) "Hi guys."

(Maka) "Hi C."

(Soul) "Hey."

(Maka) "Have you guys been studying for the exam?"

(BlackStar) "What? Another exam?"

(Maka) "Um yeah, BlackStar, they have one every year."

(C) "An exam? That's cool, I didn't really know about it actually."

(Maka) "Really? The exam's next week."

(C) "Oh okay, I'll study, or not. I don't really care."

C isn't very interested in school, but I'll still have to try hard if I want to get the top score this year. Ox is the least of my worries. We all went into the classroom. I heard Soul and BlackStar talking.

(Soul) "So BlackStar, what's your plan for the exam this year?"

(BlackStar) "I can't tell you, I don't want anyone else finding out about my big plans. And what about you? Do you even have a plan?"

(Soul) "Uh, yeah! Of course I do."

(BlackStar) "Well, what is it?"

(Soul) "I can't tell you."

Yeah right, chances are, neither of them have a plan. I haven't seen Soul open a book once in the past week. Some people just don't take this exam seriously enough.

(Liz) "So Tsubaki, what did you get on the exam last year?"

(Tsubaki) "I think I got 81. What about you?"

(Liz) "Well, I got... 28."

(Patty) "And I got 2 points!"

(Soul) "How did you get 2 points? You turned in a giraffe."

(Patty) "When they gave me my score it came with a note saying that my giraffe was actually worth something!"

(C) "What did Kid get?"

(BlackStar) "A zero."

C looked at Kid with disapproval.

(C) "Well at least I don't have any high expectations for my score."

(Maka) "Are you going to study, C?"

(C) "Probably not, I'm a shinigami after all."

(Professor Stein throws a scalpel towards the group but C catches it in mid-air.)

(C) "Come on Stein, that was way too obvious."

(Stein) "C, call me 'Professor' Stein in the classroom. And for the rest of you, it would probably be a good idea to stop talking now."

(C) "Okay, sorry 'Professor'."

C acts like she's not into school, but I've seen her grades and she's really smart. I'm ready to study hard this week.

***Later, at Soul and Maka's Apartment***

(Soul is watching T.V.)

(Maka) "Soul, shouldn't you be studying."

(Soul) "The exam is in a week, I have time to study."

(Maka) "If you say so..."

***Meanwhile at BlackStar and Tsubaki's Apartment***

(BlackStar is doing one handed push-ups.)

(Tsubaki) "BlackStar, shouldn't you be studying."

(BlackStar) "The test isn't till, like, next week. I have plenty of time to kill."

(Tsubaki) "Okay then..."

***In the mean time, at shinigami's house***

(C is in the couch, doing nothing.)

(Kid) "C, Shouldn't you be studying?"

(C) "Shouldn't YOU be studying? You got zero points on your exam."

***Now back to Soul and Maka's apartment***

**:Maka's POV:**

I set a high expectation for myself. I have to get 100 points, just like last year. I feel pretty good about this test, the last one was fairly easy for me. I grabbed my book and started studying.

***Over at Chupa Cobra's***

(Spirit) "MAKA MAKA MAKA MAKAAAAAAAAAA. MAKAAAAA MAKA MAKA MAKA."

(Women) "Um, Mr. Death scythe. What are you doing?"

(Spirit) "I'm sending good vibes toward my daughter do that she'll do good on her exam. MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

(Women) "Oh, okay then."

(Spirit) "MAKA MAKAKAKAKA MAKA MAKA MAKA MAAAKA MAKAAAAAA!"

~A few days later~

***At the DWMA***

(Stein) "Alright everyone, as you all know, the super written exam is coming up in a few days. I want everyone to study hard and do their best."

(BlackStar) "Wait, the exam is coming up?"

BlackStar was the kind of person that needed to hear things more than once to get the message.

(Stein) "Yes, BlackStar, I just said that. And also, don't try anything stupid. This year I have better security on the tests. I lo-"

(C) "So basically you locked your doors this time."

(Stein throws a scalpel at C.)

(Stein) "Don't interrupt me when I'm talking, C!"

(C) "Okay! Sorry, jeez."

(Stein) "Make sure you all study. Sid will be proctoring your tests again do be prepared for that as well."

~The day before the exam~

I've been studying nonstop for this exam. I know I'll pass, I can feel it!

**:Soul's POV:**

Man, I can't believe I didn't study. This is so not cool. I didn't have a plan and studying is so boring. BlackStar, maybe he can help me! He had a plan and he might let me in on it.

(Soul) "Hey Maka, I'll be out for a bit, okay?"

She didn't her me, she was probably reading a book. I went out the door and headed for BlackStar's place. As I was walking I saw someone walking towards me, it was BlackStar!

(Soul) "Hey, BlackStar!"

(BlackStar) "Soul!"

(Both) "I needed to ask you for a favor."

He said it at the same time I did.

(Soul) "You first."

(BlackStar) "Well, about the exam... You know it's tomorrow and... Well I didn't study."

(Soul) "Well I didn't study either!"

(BlackStar) "So you lied about having a plan!"

(Soul) "What about you? What was your genius plan?"

(BlackStar) "Never mind that, I need your help with studying."

(Soul) "Okay, but I'm only helping you because I need to study too."

***At the DWMA***

**:Maka's POV:**

(Stein) "Maka, Tsubaki, where are your weapon partners?"

Tsubaki gave me a questioning look; I shrugged my shoulders at her.

(Maka) "I have no idea where those two ran off."

I sort of remember Soul saying something to me, but I was reading my book and I didn't really pay attention to him.

***At Soul and Maka's Apartment***

**:Soul's POV:**

(Soul) "Are you sure it's a good idea to skip school today?"

(BlackStar) "Hey do you want to get the highest score on this exam or what?"

(Soul) "Uhg, okay let's start studying."

(BlackStar) "Right."

(Soul) "..."

(BlackStar) "..."

(Awkward Silence...)

(Soul) "So where do we start?"

(BlackStar) "I don't know what's on the test! You took it didn't you?"

(Soul) "That was, like, a year ago! I don't remember."

(BlackStar) "How are we going to study if we don't know what's on the test?

(Soul) "I don't know! Why are you asking me?"

(BlackStar) "Why don't you know what was on the test?"

(Soul) "Because I forgot! I JUST said that!"

(BlackStar) "How could you forget? It was only a year ago!"

(Soul) "What did you eat for dinner yesterday?"

(BlackStar) "I don't remember."

(Soul) "EXACTLY."

(BlackStar) "What point are you trying to prove?"

(Soul) "Uhg, never mind that, let's just start studying."

I opened to a random page in the book and stared at the page. Yep, I'm going to fail. I tried studying for a little while, but eventually BlackStar and I ended up playing cards.

(BlackStar) "Got any sevens?"

(Soul) "Go fish."

~A Few hours later~

**:Maka's POV:**

I got home and unlocked the door. I heard people mumbling in another room. When I listened closer, I realized that it was just Soul and BlackStar. I walked over to the room they were in. They didn't notice me walk in.

**:Soul's POV:**

(Soul) "Okay, a sound soul, blank..."

(Maka) "Easy, dwells within a sound mind and a sound body."

I jumped.

(Soul) "Oh hey Maka..."

(BlackStar) "What brings you here?"

(Maka) "I live here... What are you two doing?"

(BlackStar) "We're not studying last minute, if that's what you're thinking."

(Maka) "Soul! I told you to study last week!"

(Soul) "Hey, BlackStar didn't study either."

(Maka) *Sigh* "You two are hopeless..."

**:Maka's POV:**

Those two can't possibly expect to get high scores if they last minute study like this. While they're up studying, I'll be getting the rest that I need for the exam.

~The Next Day~

***At the DWMA***

(Tsubaki) "Hi Maka!"

(Maka) "Hi."

(Tsubaki) "So where are Soul and BlackStar?"

(Maka) "They're probably sleeping. They spent all night studying for the test and they're not even going to be here."

(C) "So Kid, have you been studying your name for the exam?"

(Kid) "Hey I would rather turn in a paper with neat penmanship than one without."

(Stein) "Listen up everyone. Your test will start soon. I'm going to-"

(BlackStar and Soul burst through the door)

(BlackStar) "We're here!"

(Soul) "We're not late!

They looked like zombies.

(Stein throws a scalpel at both of them.)

(Stein) "As I was saying... I'm going to leave the room, Sid will proctor your tests. And Kid, this time your test has your name printed on it."

(Kid) "Yes!"

(C) "Hey! That's not fair! Why can't my test have my name printed on it? I'm a Shinigami too!"

(Stein) "Because, C, if they were going to print your name it would be your FULL name. Do you really want your test to say Death the Cu-"

(C) "Don't finish that sentence! I get it!"

(Stein) "Okay, I'm leaving now. Sid will be here in a few minutes, just take this time study or something."

~A few minutes later...~

(Sid) "Alright everyone, I will be proctoring your exams. You have 60 minutes to complete your exam."

(Random student) "Can I go to the bathroom first?"

(Sid) "No, the test begins... Now!"

**:Maka's POV:**

Okay, keep calm. Relax. The first questions are always the easiest.

**:Soul's POV:**

Is this in another language or something? Everything we studied isn't even on the test!

**:BlackStar's POV:**

Why does the first question have to be the hardest? What the hell does "name" mean?

**:Liz's POV:**

Maybe I should've studied instead of painting my nails.

**:Patty's POV:**

Giraffes, giraffes, I love giraffes! Maybe I should make my other giraffe a friend. Hmm... *looks at BlackStar* OH I KNOW! I'LL MAKE A MONKEY!

**:Death the Kid's POV:**

They printed the 'K' perfectly on this one! It's amazing!

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

What is this? A test for Kindergardeners? They could've made it a little bit more challenging.

**:Todd's POV:**

Hm... Where was the Treaty of Weapons and Meisters signed? That one's easy. At the bottom! Obviously.

**:Cody's POV:**

Maybe I should've studied instead of fixing my hair.

**:Crona's POV:**

I didn't know that this school had exams. And why is it called the super written exam? It sounds so scary! I can't deal with super written thingys.

**:Maka's POV:**

Okay I'm doing good so far.

(Sid) "Forty-five minutes remaining."

Good. I've got plenty of time.

**:Soul's POV:**

Okay, Kid's sitting next to me, and this time he has his name written on the paper. *Looks over at Kid* He hasn't even written anything! What is he doing?

**:Death the Kid's POV:**

It's so perfect! All of the letters are spaced perfectly! This may never happen again, I must cherish the moment.

**:Soul's POV:**

Well I guess I'm out of luck. Patty's probably making a giraffe. *Looks at Patty* A monkey... I guess she wanted to change it up this year.

**:Patty's POV:**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
I'm out of yellow! How will I make a banana now?

**:BlackStar's POV:**

Name, name. What does name mean? I think I remember seeing this in the book. Or maybe it said something else.

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

There's no back side to this test? I looked around the room. No one else was done yet. Am I forgetting something? This test was really easy.

(C) "Hey I'm done so what-"

(Sid) "SHUT UP OR DIE!"

Jeez. I just wanted to know what to do with my test.

**:Maka's POV:**

That's impossible! I'm not even half way don't with my exam. How did C finish her test with 42 minutes to spare? Wait, I can't let this distract me. It's normal, she's a Shinigami. I shouldn't be surprised. I just need to focus on the test.

**:BlackStar's POV:**

I'm never going to finish this test if I don't find out what 'name' means!

**:Soul's POV:**

(Sid) "Thirty minutes left!"

Oh crap, I'm running out of time! How am I supposed to know when the DWMA was founded?

**:Tsubaki's POV:**

When was the DWMA founded? Oh good, I studied for this one.

**:Patty's POV:**

I shall name you, . Even though I didn't have enough yellow to make you a banana.

**:Maka's POV:**

Fill in the blank. A sound soul dwells within... a sound mind and sound body, easy.

**:Todd's POV:**

A sound soul dwells within... A person, duh.

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

Uhg, how long does it take to complete a test? I looked over at Kid. He didn't have anything written on his paper. You've got to be kidding me. He was obsessing over his name.

**:BlackStar's POV:**

I'll never surpass god if I can't figure out what 'name' means!

(Sid) "Fifteen minutes!"

Ahhhh! I only have fifteen minutes to figure out what 'name' means.

**:Maka's POV:**

Almost done. Only a few questions to go.

**:Patty's POV:**

This is a really cool monkey.

(Patty) "Watch out, monkey, I can snap your tail!"

**:Todd's POV:**

Why do we fight Kishins? Because they're meanie-faces.

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

(Bored as hell and thinking random thoughts)

Huh, I wonder what it would be like to be a weapon. I could finally find out what souls taste like. What kind of weapon I would be? Hmmm... I think I would want to be a scythe, scythes are cool. Wait... If I became a death scythe I would have to be one of my dad's weapons... Never mind...

**:Soul's POV:**

I barely have any questions answered. Why didn't I listen to Maka?

**:BlackStar's POV:**

WHY CAN'T I FIGURE OUT WHAT 'NAME' MEANS?

**:Maka's POV:**

(Sid) "Five minutes remaining..."

Okay, I just have to check my work.

**:Soul's POV:**

This test is stupid, I'm just gonna guess the rest of the answers.

**:Patty's POV:**

!

**:BlackStar's POV:**

OH! I know what name means now!

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

Finally! The exam is almost over

**:Tsubaki's POV:**

Well, I did my best.

**:Liz's POV:**

This isn't going to end well.

**:Maka's POV:**

Perfect! I checked all my answers.

(Sid) "Test is over! Stop writing."

Finished, just in time.

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

Thank god, I was about to die of boredom.

**:Soul's POV:**

I'm doomed.

**:Patty's POV:**

OOOH OOOH AAH AAH! Hehehe! I'm a monkey!

~The Next Day~

**:Maka's POV:**

I came to school early. I was eager to see the exam scores. No one was by the board. I walked over to it, looking at the floor. I gradually looked up the list, but something stopped me. I almost passed out. At the bottom of the list, I saw it.

129th place: Maka Albarn - 0 points

I looked again. This is impossible! How did I get 0 points? This is a mistake! It has to be! There was a total of 130 participants. How could I have gotten the second lowest score? I looked at the one name below me, it was Kid. He probably got distracted by his name or something. But how did I get 0? I checked all of my answers twice. I have to go to Professor Stein. I walked over to his classroom.

(Maka) "Professor Stein!"

(Stein) "Maka? Isn't it a little early to be at school?"

(Maka) "Professor Stein, may I see my test please?"

(Stein) "Um, sure."

He opened a cabinet and pulled out an answer sheet. I looked at it carefully. None of the answers were marked. My name was on it, but it wasn't in my handwriting.

(Maka) "Professor, this isn't my test."

(Stein) "Well your name it on it."

I ran out of the room to look at the board again.

129th place: Maka Albarn - 0 points

I looked at the top score.

1st place: BlackStar - 100 points

BlackStar... I went back to Professor Stein.

(Maka) "May I see BlackStar's exam?"

He didn't say anything. He already had BlackStar's exam out. He was looking at the two exams.

(Stein) "Hmm. Sorry about the mix up Maka. BlackStar wrote your name on his exam and his name on yours. I'll change the scores right away. And I'll also have a chat with BlackStar after school."

(Maka) "Thanks!"

Professor Stein took down the entire board and had the scores reprinted. I felt kind of bad, but it wasn't my fault. A little bit later, people started showing up. Everyone was crowding around the board. Then the whole gang showed up.

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

I walked to school with everyone else. We went over to the exam results.

Exam Results Announcement

Total of 130 Participants

1st place: Maka Albarn - 100 points  
2nd place: C - 99 points  
3rd place: Ox Ford - 97 points

...

21st place: Tsubaki - 89 points

...

107th place: Soul Eater - 36 points

...

109th place: Cody - 33 points  
110th place: Liz Thompson - 30 points

...

120th place: Crona - 13 points

...

125th place: Todd - 10 points

...

128th place: Patty - 3 points  
(The monkey was worth 1 more point than the giraffe.)

~Unmentionable~

Kid - 0 points  
BlackStar - 0 points

(C) "Kid! How on earth did you get 0 points?"

Then I remembered that he spent an hour looking at his name. It was pretty sad since the only other person that got 0 points was BlackStar. I looked over and saw Maka. She got here early.

**:Maka's POV:**

(BlackStar) "Oh hey Maka-"

(Maka) "CHOP!"

I hit BlackStar as hard as I could with my book.

(Maka) "That's for writing your name on MY paper."

I think I hit him too hard because he didn't say anything after that. We all went to class and sat down.

(Stein) "Many of you did very well on the test. I would like to congratulate Maka for getting the highest score on the test for her second year. And also, I would like to see BlackStar after class."

~After School~

***Shinigami's House***

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

I got home from school, only to get lectured by Kid.

(Kid) "I saw what you got on your exam, C."

(C) "Yeah, so?"

(Kid) "You got 99 points."

(C) "Oh shut up, you got 0 points."

(Kid) "I know that you're better than that, what happened?"

(C) "I got one wrong on purpose."

(Kid) "Why?"

(C) "Because I don't want to be known as the nerd that got the highest score on the exam... And... I knew that Maka really wanted to get the top score."

(Kid) "Gasp! You did something for someone else!"

(C) "Shut up! Gosh, you're so annoying."

(Kid) "I'm sorry, I'm glad you're fitting in with the group."

(C) "Thanks, Kid..."

(A/N: Thanks for reading. I don't think there were any anime references in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. And let me know whose POV you like better, Maka's or C's because I'm going to be alternating between the two.)


	6. Merry Christmas!

Chapter 6: Holiday Chapter!

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

Okay, so Christmas is going to be here and everyone's talking about getting gifts and celebrating the holidays, but what I don't get is this Santa dude. He supposedly goes around, delivering presents to boys and girls and he watches you or something like that. If you ask me, that's the definition of a stalker. And, I'm pretty sure it's physically impossible for him to go to every house in the world in a single night. I guess it's the only time of year that it's normal for old guys to give small children candy, other than on Halloween.

I heard Patty scream from downstairs.

(Patty) "KID! CAN WE PUT THE TREE UP NOW?!"

Oh god, we have to put the tree up. That's gonna take a good seven days out of my life... Just then, Todd burst through my door.

(Todd) "CUTIE!"

(C) "Todd, there's this thing called knocking, you should try it."

(Todd) "Can we help put up the tree this year?"

(C) "Yeah sure, get your brother."

(Todd) "YAY LET'S GO!"

He grabbed my arm and started dragging me out of my room. For someone that's shorter than me, he's pretty strong. He started banging on Cody's door. We went over to the center of the house, where the tree was. It was right underneath the chandelier.

(C) "Well Kid, are you satisfied with where the tree is? Or do you need to take it apart and move it a few centimeters?"

(Kid) "Nope! I've done the measurements already, it's so perfectly centered!"

(Patty) "Who's gonna put the first ornament on?"

(Todd) "Oh! Oh! Can I do it?"

(Patty) "Sure!"

I handed Todd an ornament.

(C) "Go for it."

He went up to the tree and proudly laid the decoration in its place. Then I handed Kid the same colored ornament that I handed Todd.

(C) "Okay, go on, make it symmetrical."

He smiled at me. Another thing about Christmas time is that you have to be nicer to people. It gets you in the "Holiday Spirit" or something.

(C) "Well, while you guys decorate the tree, I think I'll go paint a wall or something."

(Todd) "But Cutie, you haven't put an ornament on!"

(C) "So?"

(Cody) "You have to put an ornament on, where's your Christmas spirit?"

Okay, that Santa guy better be watching.

(C) "Fine, I'll wait until there's 12 ornaments on the tree so I can put the thirteenth one up."

Kid looked at me funny.

(C) "What? You're not the only one with a favorite number."

(Todd) "Patty! Patty! Come look!"

Todd had his face pushed against the window. Patty ran over to see.

(Patty) "It's snowing!"

(Todd) "Can we play outside? Please?! Please!?"

(Kid) "Wait! We need to finish decorating the tree!"

(Patty) "Awwww."

(C) "No, no, you guys go out and play. I'll help Kid with the tree."

(Todd and Patty) "YAY!"

(Cody) "Do you want to go outside too, Liz?"

(Liz) "Sure."

Well he picked the right time to make a move...

(C) "Okay, well I guess it's just you and me, Kid. Here, I'll put up every odd ornament, and you can put up every even one."

Putting up ornaments is easy on my part, because I just put them wherever the hell I want. When Kid puts one up, he has to make it aligned with the one I put up. When I put the seventh one up, there was a long pause.

(C) "Kid?"

(Kid) "Shhh! I'm putting up the eighth ornament, It has to be perfect!"

Typical Kid. I waited for him to put the ornament up. *BANG* There was a loud thump on the window. I looked over and saw a snowball smushed against the pane. I walked over to it and heard muffled laughter.

(C) "Hey Kid, wanna go outside?"

(Kid) "But I haven't put up the eighth ornament yet!"

(C) "Well then hang it up and let's go!"

I grabbed a coat and some gloves and went outside. It was still snowing. Kid stayed inside and continued decorating the tree. Cody was holding Liz's hand and talking. I reached down and grabbed some snow to make a snowball.

(C) "Hey, Cody!"

When I yelled he turned towards me, and I nailed him in the face. He wiped the snow off of his face and said,

(Cody) "That was a good shot, C, but you shouldn't leave yourself so vulnerable."

(C) "Huh? What's that supposed to-"

Before I finished what I was saying, a huge pile of snow fell on top of me. I could hear Todd's high pitched laugh coming from above me.

(Todd) "Look! Look! I made a snow girl!"

Todd was standing on a ledge.

(C) "Why you little..."

I made another snowball and chucked it at him. He fell over but I caught him before he landed.

(C) "Stay off that ledge, 'kay?"

(Todd) "Yes ma'am."

I let him down and we all laughed.

(Patty) "Todd! Let's go make a snowman!"

(Todd) "Okay!"

Todd and Patty walked over to a fresh pile of snow. Sometimes when I see them, it's hard to not say, awwwww. They are really cute together and I'm usually not a fan of cute things. When I see Liz and Cody together, well, it's just not as cute.

It was getting kinda cold, so I went back inside.

(Kid) "I finished decorating the tree!"

I took a look at it.

(C) "Kid..."

(Kid) "Yes?"

(C) "There are only eight ornaments on the tree."

(Kid) "I know! Isn't it beautiful?"

He rearranged all of the ornaments, and I have to admit, they were all pretty even.

(C) "Kid, the tree in ten feet tall. It only has eight ornaments. Don't you think we should add more decoration to it?"

(Kid) "No! Then there won't be eight ornaments!"

(C) *sigh* "Okay, how about this, there are EIGHT colors. You can put EIGHT ornaments of each color on the tree, then you will have EIGHT of each of the EIGHT colors."

He seemed pretty excited about the idea, because he started rummaging through the box of ornaments.

I walked over to the kitchen and started the hot water. If this 'Santa' guy watches you 24 hours a day, he probably expects some good deeds, so I'm gonna make hot chocolate for everyone.

I poured the water into five cups, added the chocolate and threw some marshmallows in each cup. I put exactly eight marshmallows in Kid's cup, though. I walked out of the kitchen and handed Kid a cup, then I walked outside. I held two cups in my hands and I balanced the other two on my head. Just kidding, I balanced all four of them on my head.

(C) "Hey guys! I got some hot chocolate!"

Todd threw a snowball at me, but I caught it in one hand.

(C) "Hey! Do you want the hot chocolate or not!"

Todd and Patty ran over to me and took two cups.

(Todd) "Thanks Cutie!"

(Patty) "Woah thanks! You're awesome!"

(C) "Yeah, I know I am."

I took the other two cups off of my head and walked over to Cody. Liz was looking away so I gave the hot chocolate to him and winked.

(C) "Here! Give one to Liz and don't screw up."

He nodded and I ran away before she noticed me. Dang, being nice takes a lot of work. I think I liked being unheard of. I walked back in the mansion.

(Kid) "C!"

(C) "What?"

(Kid) "Here."

He handed me a black ornament with a shinigami skull on it.

(Kid) "You can hang the thirteenth ornament."

Hm, maybe Kid heard about his Santa guy too.

(C) "Thanks, bro."

I hung the ornament on the tree without much thought. Then everyone came rushing in through the door.

(Kid) "Why are you guys coming inside already?"

(Liz) "It started snowing, A LOT."

(Patty) "Me and Todd got buried under the snow."

(Todd) "It was fun!"

(Cody) "I think that there might be a blizzard."

(C) "I hope we don't get boxed in, we might run out of food."

(Kid) "You went to the super market a few days ago."

(C) "Well all of you guys went too. I just bought apples and shampoo and, other stuff..."

(Todd) "Well, if we're boxed in, can we watch some movies?"

(C) "We can watch movies."

(Todd) "Yaaaay!"

(C) "Wait, we can watch movies after we decorate the tree."

(Todd) "Aww. Oh wait, yaaaaay!"

So we all decorated the tree. It didn't take as long as I thought it would. When it was finished I took a step back. It was a pretty decent tree.

( Patty) "Sooooooo. Who's gonna put the star on top?"

Uhg. We have to put a star up? Can't we just be done with it?

(Todd) "I wanna do it!"

(C) "Todd... The tree is ten feet tall and you're the shortest one here."

(Todd) "Don't worry, I have my ways."

He climbed up on a table then jumped over to the chandelier. Cody tossed the star up and Todd caught it. Then he gently placed the star on the tree.

(Todd) "Yay! Can we watch movies now?"

(C) "Sure."

I grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. It was some movie about this green guy that steals Christmas stuff. Everyone seemed content with the movie. A few minutes later I snuck over to my room. If this Santa guy is real, I want him to know what I want. I grabbed a scrap of paper and started writing:

Dear Santa,

No, too formal.

Yo Santa,  
I don't know if you're real or not, but if you are, then-

I heard someone open the door. I stopped writing.

(Kid) "Hey, C."

(C) "Oh, um, hi Kid."

(Kid) "Whatcha doin'?"

(C) "I'm... Writing a poem!"

(Kid) "Oh really?"

(C) "Really."

(Kid) "Can I hear it?"

Crap. I don't want him to think I've gone soft by writing pity letters.

(C) "Sure, it goes like this... Um... Nature's first green is gold, her hardest hue to hold. Her early leaf's a flower, but only so an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf, so Eden sank to grief. So dawn goes down to day, nothing gold can stay."

He looked at me with suspicion before leaving the room. Thank god, Kid didn't realize that that was a Robert Frost poem. Back to the letter...

Yo Santa,  
I don't know if you're real or not, but if you are, then it would be really cool if you could get me a-

Someone knocked on the door before rushing into my room.

(Todd) "CUTIE!"

(C) "What!?"

(Todd) "Are you gonna watch the movie with us?"

(C) "Yeah, sure. Get out of my room."

(Cody) "Hey, C. Why are you in your room?"

(C) "Uhg, shouldn't you be with Liz?"

(Cody) "Shouldn't you be watching the movie?"

(C) "Okay, fine. I'll watch the movie, but first... GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

(Cody) "Okay, okay."

(Todd) "We're leaving."

I quickly finished the letter and went over to watch the movie before anyone else could come into my room uninvited. The movie was kinda stupid. In the end the green dude turns good and returns Christmas to the people.

(Todd) "That movie was AWESOME!"

(C) "That movie was stupid."

(Cody) "You say that about every movie."

Cody had his arm wrapped around Liz.

(C) "Whatever."

(Patty) "I really liked this movie!"

Todd and Patty were holding hands.

(C) "What did you think about the movie, Kid?"

I looked around and be wasn't with us.

(C) "Kid?"

I got up to look for him, and I found him by the tree fixing the ornaments.

(Kid) "Huh? Oh I was here."

(C) "Oh, so you can fix your stupid tree but I can't finish writing my, um, poem?"

(Kid) "It was only for a second."

(C) "Oh really? What happened in the middle of the movie?"

(Kid) "Um, grandma got run over by a reindeer?"

(C) "Nope. You didn't watch the movie..."

(Kid) "I'm sorry! But I thought about snow and how snowflakes are so symmetrical and then I started thinking about symmetry and then I started thinking about the tree and how symmetrical it was then I started thinking about how asymmetrical the tree might be so I had to check the tree and make sure it was symmetrical and it was but when I looked again I realized it wasn't symmetrical so I had to fix one ornament because it was off then I had to fix another one because when I fixed one I had to fix the other but then I realized that it would be easier to take all of the ornaments off and put them back on so that they could be symmetrical!"

(C) *yawn* "Okay, I didn't listen to a word you said. I'm gonna go drink some milk."

It was pretty late so I went to my room.

The next few days crept by slowly. More snow, more hot chocolate, more movies. And those annoying as hell Christmas songs. Presents piled up under the tree. (Most of them for Todd and Patty). The week may have been slow, but before I knew it, Christmas Eve came.

I was laying in my bed when someone burst through my door.

(Todd) "CUTIEEEEE!"

(C) "Hello, Todd. I see that you still haven't learned that 'knocking' thing."

(Todd) "But it's Christmas Eve!"

(C) "Merry Christmas. Okay, get out now."

He didn't get out. I hopped out of bed, wearing my pajamas, and started pushing him out.

(C) "Okay Todd, I'm up now, and I'm gonna change now, so you need to leave."

I pushed him out and closed the door. I changed into my usual clothes, then I combed my bangs down. Today, I decided not to part my hair to the side.

(Cody) "Hey, C. Would you look at that, it's mistletoe."

He was holding the plant over my head while he puckered his lips. I kissed my fist and punched him in the face.

(C) "Your stupid, cheesy punch lines don't work on me you idiot."

(Cody) "Dang, not even on Christmas Eve?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

(C) "Try Liz next time."

Todd ran down the stairs, while I slid down the railing. I saw Kid in the kitchen eating breakfast.

(C) "Merry Christmas eve, you neurotic freak!"

(Kid) "C! Your hair is so symmetrical!"

(C) "Thanks, you noticed."

I gave him a hug, a normal hug. Not my usual mess-up-Kid's-hair hug.

(Patty) "Happy early Christmas, Todd!"

(Todd) "Happy early Christmas, Patty!"

The day went by pretty fast for a half-ish holiday, but what else is there to do in Christmas Eve? I kept thinking about 'Santa'. I think there's something wrong with me because some part of me thinks that he's real. I'm losing it, someday I might go out pouncing around in pink dresses... That would be horrible.

I went to my room as quickly as I got out of it. I'm glad the day went by fast, but this night is probably going to pass by slowly. When I was in my bed I started staring at my walls. Then I remembered that I didn't leave milk and cookies out for Santa. Wait, what am I saying? He's not real. Well, it wouldn't hurt to try. Yes it would, what would everyone think when they see a pile of cookies just sitting on the table? You know what, I don't care I'm going to put some cookies on the table.

I ran downstairs and grabbed a plate. Thirteen cookies. No wait, that's too much, he probably eats millions of cookies every second. Seven cookies? No, still too many. I'll just put the plate on the table, it's the thought that counts anyways.

I went back to my room and closed my eyes. Sleep damnit. I want to see if Santa is real or not. I almost dozed off when I heard a loud thump.

(C) "Santa!?"

I'm talking to myself, great. I got out of my bed again and went downstairs. On top of my plate was a letter.

Dear C,  
I saw your letter. It's okay if you doubted at first, but now you can believe. And also, you can actually leave me some cookies next time, I would appreciate it.  
From,  
Santa

OH MY GOSH SANTA REALLY IS REAL! AHHHHHH MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! Wait... My life must be really sad. Oh well, SANTA WROTE ME A LETTER! I let out a quiet fan girl scream. Childhood=complete.

***The Next Morning***

**:Todd's POV:**

When I woke up I rushed over to Cutie's room and burst through the door.

(Todd) "CUTIE! WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

When I looked over she wasn't in her bed. Then I heard someone yell from downstairs.

(C) "TODD! COME DOWNSTAIRS IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

I ran down and saw Cutie holding a letter.

(Todd) "Hey, what's that?"

(C) "Nothin'."

Cutie was in a really good mood. I know, because she was smiling. Cody came up to me.

(Cody) "Hey Todd, that letter that C's holding..."

(Todd) "What about it?"

(Cody) "You wrote that didn't you."

(Todd) "Shhh! I didn't write it, Santa did."

(Cody) "Well, I guess it's a Merry Christmas after all."

* * *

**(A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy holidays! Free kisses and hugs from Death the Kid, but only if you're symmetrical. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!)**


	7. The Legend of the Holy Sword Excalibur

Chapter 7: The legend of the holy sword four. Mini Chapter!

:Death the Cutie's POV:

The holy sword Excalibur? I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a sword. I think I'll check it out.

(C) "Todd! Cody! I'm leaving for a bit, 'Kay!"

(Todd) "Okie dokie!"

Okay, the holy sword Excalibur. It should be in a cave. When I got there I was greeted by a fairy.

(Fairy) "Hi! Are you here to-"

I slapped the little creature away.

(C) "Get away from me, I'm allergic to flying sparkly stuff."

(Fairy) "Brat..."

I started going through the cave. I'm kind of surprised that Kid went through this cave because there's water everywhere and his pants would get wet. At the end of it was a large room, with a sword standing upright, in the ground. I walked up to it.

(C) "Hello?"

The sword looked so cliché. I pulled it out of the ground with ease.

(C) "Why the hell is everyone so impressed by this sword?"

(Excalibur) "FOOL!"

I dropped the sword in surprise.

(C) "What the heck?"

There was a puff of smoke, then I saw short pale dude standing in front of me. He looked like some kind of mutated albino penguin seal.

(C) "Who are y-"

(Excalibur) "FOOL! I will ask the questions here."

(C) "I'm not a-"

(Excalibur) "FOOL! I said no questions!"

(C) "That wasn't a-"

(Excalibur) "FOOL! Do you want to hear about my legend?"

(C) "Not really..."

(Excalibur) "FOOL! My legend dates back to the 12th century-"

(C) "Yeah, I don't care-"

(Excalibur) "FOOL! You shouldn't interrupt when others are talking!"

(C) "But you were interrupting-"

(Excalibur) "FOOL! No questions! Now as I was saying, my legend dates back to the 12th century."

(C) "I don't want to-"

(Excalibur) "FOOL! You mustn't waste food! Never say 'I hate carrots'."

(C) "I wasn't even talking about carrots! Are you mental or something?"

(Excalibur) "FOOL! My legend dates back to the 12th Century, not the fifteenth!"

(C) "Dude! No one was talking about the fifteenth century!"

(Excalibur) "Ahh, the fifteenth century, good times. That was when my cousin died from a disease."

(C) "Then why did you say 'Good times.' "

(Excalibur) "FOOL! Never quote Shakespeare in front of me!"

(C) "Okay, dude, you either need hearing aids, or you need to be in mental hospital."

(Excalibur) "That reminds me of the time I was on the sun with my friends-"

(C) "Wait, wait, wait, back up. You have friends?"

(Excalibur) "FOOL! Don't inturupt me when I'm talking. So I was on the moon with my fiancé."

(C) "I thought you were on the sun with your friends."

(Excalibur) "FOOL! You should never eat onigiri that's wearing a suit."

(C) "I'm not eating onigiri!"

(Excalibur) "FOOL! My legend dates back to the 12th Century!"

(C) "I-"

(Excalibur) "FOOL! You must abide by 1,000 provisions first!"

(C) "What?"

(Excalibur) "And one of those provisions include, never starting a sentence with a word that starts with 'W'."

(C) "Don't tell me how to live!"

(Excalibur) "FOOL! I said no carrots!"

(C) "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

(Excalibur) "FOOL! All questions must be asked in the form of an answer."

(C) "How am I supposed to-"

(Excalibur) "FOOL! All questions must be asked in the form of an answer."

(C) *sigh* "You are annoying."

(Excalibur) "FOOL! I am Excalibur! Now pick a number between one and twelve."

(C) "Okay, seven."

(Excalibur) "FOOL! One should never do anything as arrogant as singling out an individual number!"

(C) "But you just told me to-"

(Excalibur) "FOOL! No pineapple on pizza!"

(C) "Pizza? What are you talkin-"

(Excalibur) "FOOL! All questions must be asked in the form of an answer!"

(C) "I'm about to-"

(Excalibur) "And that brings us to provision 233, NEVER put more than three cups of water in the rice maker."

(C) "I'll take note of that..."

(Excalibur) "FOOL! No notes! You must memorize each provision by heart."

(C) "I'm not going to-"

(Excalibur) "FOOL! The five hour story telling parties are mandatory!"

(C) "You're not making any sense."

(Excalibur) "FOOL! I don't make cents, I make dollars."

(C) "That joke is really old."

(Excalibur) "FOOL! My legend dates back to the-"

(C) "12th century, yeah, yeah. I know!"

(Excalibur) "FOOL! No pineapple on pizza! Which reminds me, provision number 732, never dig straight down."

(C) "I'm not digging!"

(Excalibur) "Good! Follow all of these provisions, and you shall be THE WIELDER OF THE HOLY SWORD."

He turned into a weapon again and started floating up. Then he fell in my hand.

(Excalibur) "Now onward! For new adventures."

I tossed him behind me.

(Excalibur) "Hey! What are you doing?"

I started walking out of the cave.

(C) "Having a sword that can tear through light isn't worth putting up with you. Besides, I prefer dark stuff anyways."

(Excalibur) "Hey! At least put me upright in the ground!"

(C) "FOOL! You're not worth the effort."


	8. A Fun Day for Maka

Chapter 8: Truth or dare?

**(A/N: Long time no see... *bursts into tears* I'm so sorry for not posting in forever T^T please forgive meeee! I've been super busy with school work and weddings and, *excuses excuses* To make up for the not posting, I will publish the next chapter some time this week. I'm really trying to get these chapters out to you guys! Well, for now enjoy the chapter...)**

* * *

**:Maka's POV**:

I plopped down on the old sofa where a permanent dent was as proof of my 'book-worminess' . *sigh* "Stupid Soul" I muttered. Page... What was it? I hate it when I forget what page I'm on. Oh well. I opened to a random page I had already read but particularly liked and started from there. I FINALY got to the page I had left off at- page 72, I'll remember that this time, when Soul came in.

(Soul) "Oi, Maka" Irritated, I put the book down.

(Maka) "What is it, Soul?" He smirked.

(Soul) "Put that book down and get ready, they'll be here in half an hour."

What the heck is he talking about?

(Soul) *sigh* "Maka don't tell me you forgot."

(Maka) "Soul... Stop being so vague and tell me what you're talking about!"

Looking warily at the book in my current possession he said,

(Soul) "Kid, Liz, Patty, BlackStar, Tsubaki, C, Todd and Cody are coming over. Remember?"

Crap. How could I have forgotten?

(Maka) "Ohh, I knew that..."

I looked down at myself critically. I was still in my pajamas.

(Soul) "Yeah, I'm sure you did. That's why you're in your pajamas right?"

~ Living room about 20 min later~

(Maka) "SOUL!" Soul came running.

(Soul) "Yeah?"

(Maka) "You have ten seconds to explain why my book is not on the couch anymore."

Soul laughed.

(Maka)"Ten"

(Soul) "Why should I?"

(Maka) "Nine"

(Soul) "You don't"

(Maka) "Eight"

(Soul) " have a book to"

(Maka) "Seven"

(Soul) "threaten me"

(Maka) "Six"

(Soul) "with any more."

(Maka) "Five."

Soul's eyes widened

(Soul) "Wait. Hold on Maka!"

(Maka) "Four"

Soul rushed.

(Soul) "Wait! I'm holding your book hostage so that you'll have to join in with us!"

(Maka) "You WHAT?"

The group burst in through the door, chattering about their "plans" when they noticed the heated atmosphere between Soul and me. I SWEAR if I had my book I would Maka-chop the crap out of Soul. But I don't. And that brings us to a full circle. After several tense moments Blackstar intervened.

(Blackstar) "Clearly you two were fighting- but now your god is here and he wishes to be entertained! Amuse me! NYAHAHAHAH!"

*sigh* He's right- amazingly. The fighting would have to take place afterwards. The group looked at each other. Now what?

(C) "What about spin the bottle?"

C walked over to me and handed me a glass bottle.

(Maka) "Uhg, fine, I just spin the stupid bottle, right?"

I need my book back. I'm on page 72 for Shinigami's sake! They all sat down.

(Soul) "Wait... Maka, you don't have to play _this_ game..."

What? First he steals my book so that I'll join in and now he doesn't want me to? Screw this. I spun the heavy glass bottle and watched as the bottle landed on Kid.

(BlackStar) "It looks like Kid and Maka get to have seven minutes in heaven!"

(Maka) "Wait, what's seven minutes in heaven?"

(C) "Heh, poor Maka."

BlackStar opened the door to a closet and C grabbed Kid. Clearly this 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' business would be unpleasant. I got into my fighting stance and locked my legs. Ready to fight to the death.

(C) "Hey Kid, look at that asymmetrical painting in that closet, you should fix it."

I watched C push Kid into a closet. Then BlackStar ran up to me.

(Maka) "Wait, what is seven minutes in heaven?!"

(BlackStar) "It's when you go into a closet and do whatever you want for seven minutes, with Kid."

(Maka) "WHAT?! I don't want to-"

I didn't sign up for this!

(BlackStar) "Well that's too bad."

The shock left me vulnerable and BlackStar grabbed me by the arms and shoved me into a closet.

(Maka) "Hey! Let us out!"

The door closed with both of us in the closet. We tried to push the door open but I could probably guess that C and BlackStar were leaning against the door.

(C) "Don't worry Kid, I'll make it eight minutes in heaven, just for you."

(Kid) "Stand back Maka, I can break the door down."

As much as I wanted him to do so, I couldn't let him.

(Maka) "No! Kid! I can't afford to pay for repairs this month."

He stopped himself from breaking down the door. I heard muffled laughter from outside of the closet.

(C) "You guys have eight minutes~."

(BlackStar) "Enjoy!"

The closet was pretty small and I could barely see anything.

(Kid) "Um, Maka?"

(Maka) "Yeah Kid?"

(Kid) "Your sitting on my leg."

(Maka) "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

(Kid) "No, it's okay, this closet is small."

I was blushing, but luckily in the darkness of the closet he wasn't able to see me. I started awkwardly squirming around trying to find a comfortable position to sit in.

(Kid) "Maka, if you're uncomfortable, you can just sit on my lap. It's fine. Really."

Now my face was burning. Is Kid... Trying to flirt?

**:Soul's POV:**

Maka and Kid... In a closet? He better not... Do stuff... Knowing Maka, she'd probably Maka Chop him if he tried anything funny. Wait- I have her book! Damn... but why the hell do I care...? Well she's my meister and... And if he hurts her I will-

(C) "Hey, Eater."

C scared the crap out of me by putting her chin on my shoulder. Normally I'd be too cool to be sca- erm, startled, but C wasn't in my line of vision... the extremely enticing cake.

(C) "Kid's in that _tiny_ closet with your girl, you jealous?"

C really emphasized _tiny._

(Soul) "What? I'm not- I mean I don't- Maka's not-"

(C) "I think someone's jealousy is showing."

(Soul) "Shut up, C."

I took another bite of my comfort cake.

(C) "Heh sorry, I'm only messing with you."

(BlackStar) "NYAHAHAHAHA!"

All of a sudden BlackStar came and slapped the piece of cake out of my hand.

(BlackStar) "How dare you eat the food of your god?!"

(Soul) "What?"

(C) "Ay Baka, now the 'god cake' is on the floor."

(BlackStar) "So?"

(C) "So _someone's_ gonna have to clean it!"

**:Maka's POV:** AS SOON AS I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE IDIO-

(BlackStar) "Hey, you found out that the door was unlocked."

(C) "Did you guys have fun?"

(Maka) "MAKAAAAA CHOPPPP!"

(C) "OW! What the he-... Okay, I probably deserved that. Ow... I feel bad for you Soul..."

(Maka) "Let's not, play spin the bottle."

(C) "We can play truth or dare."

(Maka) "Okay, C, truth or dare?"

(C) "Dare, make it a good one."

Oh C... If only you knew.

(Maka) "I dare you to kiss Todd and Cody."

(C) "What? I can't kiss them! I mean, those two are like, my brothers."

Todd and Cody looked at each other before saying,

(Todd and Cody) "Did we just get family-zoned?"

(Soul) "Hey, a dare is a dare, you HAVE to do it."

(Cody) "Yeah C, a dare is a dare."

(C) "Whatever."

I observed C's awkwardness as she scooted towards the twins in question.

**:C's POV:**

What a stupid dare... I went over to Todd and kissed him on the forehead. Then I looked over toward Cody, who was awaiting his 'turn'.

(C) "Don't get too excited, Romeo..."

I leaned over to kiss Cody on the cheek. Before I could, he quickly turned his head and his lips met mine...

**:Maka's POV:**

My hopes of getting revenge were well worth the effort when Cody decided to get a real kiss from C.

(C) "SHINIGAMI CHOP!"

C practically knocked Cody unconscious.

(C) "What the hell?! You idiot!"

(Cody) "Heh... Heh... Worth it..."

That little comment earned him another chop from C.

(C) "Okay, okay. Soul, truth or dare?"

(Soul) "Erm... Actually I think I'll be safer with truth this turn.."

C smiled somewhat Medusa-like.

(C) "Okay..."

She looked around to the point where even I was getting anxious.

(C) "Do you like Maka?"

WHAT? I fell backwards and came up sputtering.

(Maka) "Wait- wait C! You can't just ASK someone something like- like that!"

Kid rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced, but I barely took note of it. Despite my complaints... I was curious.

(C) "Boom. I just did."

(Soul) "...Um I change my mind, dare."

C smirked.

(C) "Fine. I dare you to answer the question."

**:Soul's POV:**

That question... Is so unbelievably uncool. How am I supposed to answer? I mean Maka is... Maka. Flat- chested, bookworm, nerdy Maka. I opened my mouth to deny it all. And then I saw her eyes. Though she had defended me at first, her emerald shiny eyes were wide with curiosity. Damn... how am I supposed to answer?

(Soul) " I-"

(Blackstar) "NYAHAHAHAH- That's stupid question. Everyone knows that Soul's heart is so full of love for me that if it contained any more love for anyone else- it would explode!"

Good 'ol Balckstar... I turned to C.

(Soul) "Yep"

**:Maka's POV:**

Heh. Lucky Soul got a break. I watched in amazement as Blackstar tackled Soul into a hug and flowers of moe blossomed around them.

(Maka) "Hey C could ya pass the popcorn?"

(C) "SHUSH."

C placed both hands under her chin and stared at the television. Apparently 'Spirited Away' is more valuable than our friendship. *sniffle*

(BlackStar) "It's okay Maka."

He said with a glance towards C.

(BlackStar) "Here."

He passed the popcorn. I smiled.

(Maka) "Thanks Blackstar."

There was a faint blush?... I don't know- it was probably a trick of light.

**:Soul's POV:**

I was eating the rest of the cake. Maybe finishing the cake by myself wasn't cool... but it was good. I saw Tsubaki walk up to me.

(Tsubaki) "You like it?"

She asked with a smile.

(Soul) "Yeah! This is amazing."

Tsubaki's gentle smile widened a bit and she looked away.

**:Kid's POV:**

I was watching Blackstar search the house top to bottom.

(Blackstar) "WHO FINISHED MY GOD CAKE?!"

I walked up with a bemused smile.

(Kid) "I saw Soul eating it a while ago. You can ask Tsubaki- she was talking with him."

Intimately...

(Blackstar) "Soul was...EATING MY CAKE?!"

I scoffed. What an imbecile. No matter that his best friend was flirting with partner, he was worried about the cake.

(Kid) "Don't even think of that repulsive cake anymore. It was asymmetrical. I'll bake you a quality cake."

Blackstar's eyes widened and his mouth was hanging open, slightly drooling. This stopped after a second.

(Blackstar) "*ahem* Of course you will! It's an honor to ANYONE to bake a cake for your god! Nyahahaha!"

**:Soul's POV:**

I finished talking with Tsubaki and decided to call it a night. Maka could deal with them when it was time for them to go.

(Blackstar) "Soul!" I stopped and turned around.

(Soul) "What's up?"

Blackstar was pouting.

(Blackstar) "I- uh, I heard you were eating my god cake,"

Oh. Warily I answered.

(Soul) "Yeah? What about it?"

(Blackstar) "Well,... It's just... That was my cake- you know?"

Oh my gosh. What have I done? First he saves me from C and _this_ is how I show my gratitude? I'm despicable.

(Soul) "I am so sorry Blackstar. I didn't realize I-"

I was choked off by a surprise hug.

(Blackstar) "IT'S OKAY SOUL. TOGETHER FOREVER I WILL ALWAYS BE BY YOIR SIDE. I WILL FORGIVE YOU BECAUSE I AM A MERCIFUL AND LOVING GOD!"

(Soul) "BLACKSTAR!"

(Blackstar) " SOUL!"

(Soul) "BLACKSTAR!"

**:Maka's POV:**

Andddd that's how the day ended.

* * *

**(A/N: Pairings... Pairings everywhere O.O Lemme know what your OTP is because I don't have one :P There's something different about this chapter... I'm not quite sure what it is... I'll figure it out later... Peace.)**


	9. The Third Wheel

Chapter 9: The Death City Carnival

**(A/N: Hmmm, something was different about the last chapter... What was it... It's on the tip of my tongue... Oh yeah, I remember, I didn't write that chapter, my editor did. Heh, no wonder it seemed so different. Well, please go review her chapter if you haven't already. Here's another chapter for you, enjoy!)**

* * *

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

I was perfectly sound asleep until I heard some VERY loud footsteps approaching my room.

(Todd) "CUTIEEEEEEEE!"

Todd not-so-surprisingly burst through my door.

(C) "Todd! Do I have to TEACH you how to knock?"

(Todd) "Get up get up get up!"

(C) "*sigh* Can a girl not get some sleep on a weekend?"

(Todd) "Cutieeee! Please!"

(C) "Okay okay! What is it?"

(Todd) "We're going to the Carnival today! Remember?"

(C) "That was today...?"

(Todd) "Yes! Now let's go!"

(C) "I have to change first Todd... Is everyone else ready?"

(Todd) "No. It's only five."

(C) "Five...? Five in the morning...?"

(Todd) "Yeah, duh."

(C) "God of death... Go back to sleep Todd!"

(Todd) "But Cody's already up!"

(C) "Well, Cody is a girl and needs to wake up early to do his hair, you are a young boy that needs sleep!"

(Todd) "But I don't wanna sleep!"

Todd crossed his arms and had a pouty look on his face.

(C) "I WILL carry you."

I jumped out of bed and picked Todd up.

(C) "We are going to your room."

As I walked out of my room, I saw that it was a little to bright outside for five in the morning.

(Kid) "C, why are you waltzing around the house in your pajamas? We're going to the carnival remember?"

I put Todd down.

(C) "It's not five you little punk!"

He laughed then ran off to his room. I turned right around to get dressed.

(Patty) "Hey sis, you're gonna win me a big stuffed giraffe at the carnival right?"

(Liz) "Heh, yeah Patty, I'll get you the biggest giraffe there!"

(Todd) "Brother, can you get me a stuffed giraffe too?"

(Cody) "Sure thing, bro."

(Kid) "C! What's taking so long?"

(C) "Oh keep your panties on, I'm coming."

I ran downstairs where everyone was waiting for me. I'll skip the details about the trip to the carnival because it was long and boring and uneventful.

When we got there we met up with Maka and the others. We got in line to buy wrist bands and Kid started freaking out.

(C) "What is it now, Kid?"

(Kid) "Do we have to wear a wrist band?"

(C) "Yes Kid. That's how you get on the rides."

(Kid) "But- but then I'll be asymmetrical garbage!"

(C) "I think you'll live, Kid."

I guess I was wrong. As soon as Kid got his band, he had a huge fit about it. I felt a bead of sweat run down my face... I went up to the guy at the counter.

(C) "Hey listen, my brother's got this complex with symmetry and he can't just wear one band, so can you spare us one?"

His voice was low and scratchy.

(Man at counter) "No can do, sweetheart, we don't give away free bands."

This is what I hate about carnivals. All the workers are douchebags.

(C) "But he already bought a band, so you can't just give him a second one? I mean its a piece of paper!"

(Man at counter) "Nope."

(C) "Not even for a Shinigami?"

(Man at counter) "Listen girly, I don't care who you are, you're not getting a free band."

Did he just call me girly...? I looked back at Kid who was still freaking out over the little band around one of his wrists. I reached into my pocket and slammed some bills onto the counter.

(C) "Here! I would like to ~purchase~ another band!"

I spoke with obvious irritability in my voice. He took the bills, and with a smug face, handed me another wrist band.

(C) "Here Kid. Now you can be 'symmetrical'."

He calmed down after putting the second wrist band on. OCD freak...

(BlackStar) "NYAHAHA! I BlackStar shall win the biggest and bestest prize at this carnival!"

(C) "*sigh* Well don't get disappointed when you spend twenty dollars trying to win a cheap bear..."

(BlackStar) "You! Speak up when talking to your god!"

(C) "Never mind..."

(BlackStar) "I said, speak up!"

(C) "AND I SAID NEVER MIND!"

(BlackStar) "Okay, I heard you, no need to yell."

(Maka) "Okay, are we going to split up?"

(Liz) "Um, yeah I guess."

(Soul) "Where should we meet up?"

(C) "Let's all meet up at the haunted house so we can all go before we leave."

(Liz) "A... H-haunted house...?"

(Patty) "BOO! Hahahahaha!"

(Cody) "Sounds like a plan."

(BlackStar) "Yes! Tsubaki, we shall go to the Ferris wheel first!"

I hope he knows that the Ferris wheel is at the very end if the carnival... I glanced over and saw Crona, looking around as if he was in some sort of trance.

(C) "Hi Crona!"

He was slightly startled when I approached him.

(Crona) "Hi..."

(C) "Wanna walk around the carnival together?"

(Crona) "Um, sure."

We kinda wandered away from the rest of the group. I saw a food vender that was selling cotton candy.

(C) "Hey Crona, want some cotton candy?"

(Crona) "I don't know what that is..."

(C) "What? Don't tell me you've never had cotton candy before."

(Crona) "Okay... I won't tell you then..."

I smiled slightly.

(C) "You're funny, I'll go buy you some."

I got two cotton candies for us.

(C) "Here."

I held one in front of Crona but he just looked at it.

(C) "Go on, take it!"

His timid hand reached over to take the cotton candy. Then I heard a familiar and aggravating voice.

(Ragnorok) "Hey, hey, hey! What's that, Crona?"

(Crona) "Umm, caught on can D?"

(Ragnorok) "What? Are you sure this shinigami's not trying to poison you?"

I laughed, and they both looked at me with confused faces.

(C) "It's called 'Cotton candy', Crona. And no, it's not poisonous."

(Ragnorok) "Hmm, I don't trust this girl Crona."

(C) "Oh just try it!"

I balled up a piece off my cotton candy, and threw it towards Ragnorok, who caught it with his huge tongue.

(Ragnorok) "Woah! You gotta try this stuff Crona!"

Crona was busy staring at the apparently confusing piece of food.

(Crona) "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to eat this."

He started to poke at the fluffy cotton candy.

(C) "Just rip a piece off and stick it in your mouth. Here watch."

I demonstrated by getting a piece off cotton candy and putting it in my mouth.

(C) "See?"

Crona did the same thing that I did. He looked shocked when he tried it.

(Crona) "It... It disappeared!"

(C) "Heheh, yeah, it dissolves on your tongue."

(Crona) "It tastes... Um... It tastes..."

(C) "Sweet?"

(Crona) "Oh, uh, sure."

I smiled.

(C) "Let's go play some carnival games!"

(Crona) "Oh, um okay."

I walked over to the shoot-the-star booth.

(C) "So, you've never been to a carnival have you?"

He shook his head. I payed the man and picked up two BB guns, then I handed Crona one.

(C) "The basic idea of this game is to shoot that little piece of paper until you can't see the star."

He was struggling to hold the gun. I showed him the proper way to hold it, but he still struggled. I leaned on the table and aimed my gun at the piece of paper.

(C) "Just pull the trigger and..."

I began shooting a circle around the red star. It was easy, I mean, I work with guns everyday. Eventually there was a huge hole in the paper where the red star used to be. The man at the booth carefully inspected the small sheet of paper.

(Man) "Pick anything on the top shelf..."

(C) "Just give me whatever."

He handed me a stuffed giraffe. I looked at Crona and he looked at me as if to say, 'You expect me to do that?'

(C) "Just try your best. Have fun!"

He timidly held the BB gun and pointed toward the paper. I helped him aim it better. He took one shot, and fell back.

(Crona) "I don't think I can deal with this!"

(C) "That's okay Crona, there are other games."

I should've started with an easier game. I took him to the can-knock-down booth.

(C) "Do you know how to play this game, Crona?"

(Crona) "No..."

I paid the man at the booth and he gave me six bean bags.

(C) "Well basically, you have to knock all the cans down."

I handed three of the bean bags to Crona.

(C) "Good luck."

I took a bean bag and threw it at the bottom row of cans. The cans barely moved. Just as I thought. The cans on the bottom row are filled with lead. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to knock over the cans, I simply threw the other two bean bags. Then I looked over to Crona.

(Crona) "I don't know what to do with these."

He still had the bean bags in his hands.

(C) "You throw them, silly."

(Crona) "Oh... Okay."

He threw his first bean bag. And missed. By a lot.

(C) "Crona, you have to throw a bit harder than that."

He threw another bean bag. And he got closer. Kind of. Not really...

(Ragnorok) "LET ME DO IT!"

Ragnorok appeared and snatched the last bean bag out of Crona's hands.

(C) "Uh..."

Ragnorok threw the bean bag so hard that it broke through the back of the booth.

(Crona) "Ragnorok..."

(Ragnorok) "I knocked the cans over what do I win?!"

I turned to the man at the booth.

(C) "Yes, good sir, I do believe that my friend here knocked over the cans."

The vendor was still in shock at the fact that there was a huge hole in his booth.

(C) "Ummm hello?"

The man jumped when I started talking.

(Man) "H-here! T-take the prize and leave!"

He shoved a huge stuffed giraffe in my face.

(C) "Why, thank you."

Ragnorok grabbed the giraffe from me.

(C) "Hey!"

(Ragnorok) "This is MY prize! I won it!"

(C) "Well, you got me there."

It didn't seem like Crona was doing too well with these carnival games, but you can't blame him, all of these games are rigged. I thought it would be better to ride a ride this time. I walked him over to the Ferris wheel. I saw Tsubaki standing by the line.

(C) "Hey Tsubaki! Where's Bla-"

Before I even finished she pointed to the top of the Ferris wheel.

(BlackStar) "I AM THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR I SHALL BE KING OF THIS FERRIS WHEEEE-"

The idiot fell off of the huge carnival ride.

(Tsubaki) "I told him not to climb the Ferris wheel."

(Crona) "This ride looks dangerous..."

(C) "Oh don't worry, if your not an idiot like BlackStar, you'll be fine"

We got in the line and when it was our turn we sat in the seats. The bar lowered and Crona looked at me.

(Crona) "What is this for?"

(C) "It's to make sure you don't fall out."

(Crona) "Oh so is that why BlackStar fell out?"

I laughed.

(C) "No, BlackStar's just an idiot."

The gondola started moving and our feet lifted of the ground. Crona looked startled. He was staring at his feet, that were no longer on the ground.

(C) "Look up, Crona, you can see a lot from here."

He raised his head.

(Crona) "I-it's... Amazing..."

(C) "This is what I love about Ferris wheels, the view is incredible."

I looked at him. This is the perfect time to ask.

(C) "Crona, are you a-"

(Ragnarok) "MWAHAHAHA! We're at the top of the world!"

Ragnorok seems to appear during the most inopportune moments.

(C) *sigh* "Hi Ragnarok."

(Ragnarok) "Oh no, she's here."

(C) "Nice to see you too."

(Ragnarok) "Quick, Crona we need to get away from here! Who knows what the shinigami is planning?"

Ragnarok started pulling on Crona's hair, making the entire gondola shake back and forth.

(Crona) "H-hey! Q-quit it!"

(C) "Why don't you like me? Because I'm a shinigami?"

Ragnarok turned to me and crossed his arms.

(Ragnarok) "I don't need to answer to you."

(C) "And you also don't need to be mean to me."

(Ragnarok) "You can't tell me what to do!"

And isn't that tragic...

(C) "No, I can't, but I can ask you kindly to go away?"

(Ragnarok) "Why should I?"

(C) "Because you're so nice and understanding?"

He just looked at me with an, 'are you serious' face. Or at least I think he did, Ragnarok doesn't really have what you would call, a face.

(C) "...Um... Because if you go away I'll buy you cotton candy?"

(Ragnarok) "That sounds like a deal!"

Ragnarok disappeared, then it was just me and Crona. I really don't know what to say anymore... I guess I can thank Ragnarok for making things so awkward. For a long time, we just sat there in silence. Crona was back to looking down at his feet. I just stared at the carnival. Everyone looks so small when your high up.

(Crona) "Why are you so nice to me?"

I was a bit startled when Crona started talking. His eyes where still looking down. There was a small pause before I answered him.

(C) "That's because-"

(Ragnorok) "You two are boring! When am I going to get that cotton candy?!"

(C) "Well, you're never going to get it if you keep interrupting!"

It's official, the universe won't let me have a nice conversation with Crona.

(Ragnorok) "I'm bored! When do we get off of this wheel thing?"

(C) "As soon as we make it back to the ground!"

We were about 50 feet off the ground.

(Ragnorok) "This wheel moves too slow! I want to get off now!"

(C) "Well, even if we wanted to, this bar keeps us from getting out."

(Ragnorok) "Not anymore!"

Ragnorok began flailing his arms everywhere and he broke off the safety bar!

(Crona) "Ragnorok..."

(C) "Are you crazy?!"

(Ragnorok) "This ride is so fun!"

Ragnorok was rocking the gondola back and forth like a mad man. Without the safety bar to keep us from falling, Crona and I fell out of the seats. I hate to admit it, but I was screaming the entire way down. We landed with a loud THUMP and a cloud of dirt.

(C) "Ow... Are you okay, Crona?"

(Crona) "Y-... No..."

(Ragnorok) "That was fun! Let's go again, let's go again!"

(C) "That was not fun! We just fell fifty feet!"

(BlackStar) "NYAHAHAHAHA!"

I turned around to see a familiar blue-haired monkey, laughing at me.

(BlackStar) "Ha! I'm not the only one that falls out of Ferris wheels!"

(C) "No, but you're the only one that would slap a perfectly good piece of cake on the floor."

* * *

**(A/N: The story will continue in the next chapter, ratings and reviews are always appreciated, thank you all for your continued support.)**


	10. The Haunted House

**(A/N: I'm still alive guys, here's another chapter for you.)**

* * *

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

I got dirt all over my clothes when we fell off the ferris wheel, not that I cared, I mean, it was just dirt. While Crona and I were walking around the carnival I spotted Soul and Maka. They were at the test-your-strength booth.

(C) "Hey guys."

(Maka) "Hi C. Hi Crona."

Soul had a mallet in his hands as he swung the hammer down. The small metal ball barely made it half way up.

(Soul) "Damn it..."

(Maka) "My turn!"

Maka grabbed the mallet and easily hit the metal ball to the top, but she didn't ring the bell.

(C) "Dang, I think Maka just beat you, Soul."

(Soul) "Well I don't get practice swinging a huge scythe around!"

Maka laughed.

(C) "Let me go next."

**:Maka's POV:**

C took the mallet from me and I watched her gently swing the mallet. It didn't look like she put much effort into it, but she rang the bell. Crona looked alarmed by the loud noise, so I patted him on the back.

(Maka) "Wow C, that was impressive!"

(C) "Thanks!"

(Soul) "Eh, it was cool."

(Maka) "You're just upset because you got beat by two girls."

(Soul) "Well I'm obviously friends with girls that take steroids."

(C) "Psh, you don't need to take steroids to win this game, you just need to know how to toggle the rig that keeps the bell from ringing."

C was holding up a broken wire that used to connect to the machine. The man at the booth didn't look to happy about it.

(Man) "Ay little girl! What do you think you're-"

(C) "First of all, don't call me a little girl. Second of all I do believe that unlicensed electronic modifications are illegal. So show me your license and I will take the consequences of breaking your little machine here."

(Man) "Uh..."

(C) "That's what I thought."

C dropped the broken wire on the floor.

(Maka) "How did you know how to do that?"

(C) "Let's just say that this isn't the first time I've been to a carnival."

**:Liz's POV:**

Why do all these carnival games have to be so hard? I'll never win Patty a stuffed giraffe... I looked around and saw a game that looked pretty easy, all you had to do was throw the ping pong ball into one of the cups, I can do that. I ran over and saw that Cody was already there.

(Cody) "Hey, Liz."

(Liz) "Hey."

(Cody) "Here to win that stuffed giraffe?"

He pointed to the only stuffed giraffe on the shelf.

(Liz) "Yeah, so?"

(Cody) "What a coincidence, me too."

Well this makes my life harder...

(Liz) "Well... I need this giraffe to make my sister happy, and when she's happy, I'm happy."

I looked at him with a sweet face.

(Liz) "Don't you want me to be happy~?"

(Cody) "Ah, I see what your doing, blondie, but I really need to win this giraffe."

I sighed, he's not making this easy. I payed for three ping pong balls and so did Cody... This won't end well... To get the giraffe I just need to get a ping pong ball into the blue cup. First one, miss. Second one, miss. The third one I threw bounced off a red cup into the blue one! My eyes lit up.

(Liz and Cody) "I'll take the giraffe!"

We both yelled at the same time. I guess Cody got it in a blue cup too.

(Man) "Hey, you can't both have the giraffe. You need to decide who's gonna take it."

(Liz) "I need this giraffe for Patty!"

(Cody) "I need this giraffe for Todd!"

(Man) "Well only one of you can have it so-"

A little girl interrupted.

(Girl) "Mommy, I want the giraffe!"

Me and Cody looked at each other. We exchanged some glances then looked at the man.

(Liz) "Give it to the girl..."

We both walked over to a bench and I sat down in defeat.

(Liz) "I'll never get a giraffe for Patty!"

I heard some people coming from a distance.

(C) "God of death, do they have anything other than stuffed giraffes here?"

I saw C walking with Soul, Maka and Crona.

(Liz) "C?"

(C) "Oh hey Liz, Cody, what's going on?"

She was holding a ton of stuffed giraffes.

(Cody) "How on earth did you get so many giraffes?"

(C) "I won them."

(Liz) "Are you kidding me? I've been trying to win a stuffed giraffe all day!"

(Cody) "So was I!"

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

Liz and Cody looked pretty shocked when they saw all of the giraffes I got.

(C) "Psh, you guys want these? Take 'em."

(Liz) "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now I have a giraffe for Patty!"

I'll never understand what's so great about giraffes. And so, we all walked. Eventually, we bumped into Todd and Patty at the shooting game.

(Patty) "DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

Basically, you need to shoot down six targets and you win. But it's not that easy. Patty was doing pretty well, she hit one target on the top row and two on the bottom row, just before she ran out of ammo.

(Patty) "DAMNIT! AGAIN AGAIN AGAIN!"

(Todd) "Patty! Calm down! You're scaring me!"

Before Patty could pay for another game (shinigami knows how long she's been at this booth) I stopped her.

(C) "Let me have the next game."

(Patty) "Fine! But I get to go after you."

(C) "No, don't waste your money on this game, Patty."

I payed the man for a game.

(Man) "Rifle or pisto-"

(C) "Pistol. Make it quick."

The man loaded the toy gun and handed it to me. I examined the bright orange tip of the gun, then held it upright and aimed. One thing I should mention is that I hold my guns right side up, unlike Kid, who for whatever reason, shoots with his pinkies. I took one shot for luck, then two, three, four, five, six, seven, I shot all the targets down. The man handed me a stuffed giraffe, oh joy.

(Patty) "No fair! Lemme go again! I'll aim better this time!"

(C) "It doesn't matter if you know how to aim well, you just need to know how to shoot with a crooked barrel."

(Soul) "How do you know so much about these games?"

(C) "I told you, I've been to the carnival before."

(Soul) "And exactly how many times has that been?"

(C) "Enough times for me to know that all of these games are rigged."

(Maka) "Hey, do you guys want to start heading over to the haunted house now?"

(C) "Sure, sounds good. Let's regroup first."

I spotted Kid by the fun house. He was on the ground banging the floor. There was quite a crowd gathered around him, so I made my way through and crouched next to him.

(C) "Uh, Kid?"

(Kid) "No! No! Don't make me go into that haunted house!"

(C) "What? This isn't the haunted house! This is the _fun_ house."

(Kid) "There's nothing fun about this asymmetrical abomination!"

(C) "Well then I guess it's your lucky day, because we're not going in the fun house."

I dragged him away from the crowd and took him to the rest of the group. Todd and Patty were both holding stuffed giraffes.

(Patty) "No way! This giraffe's huge!"

(Liz) "Yep, I won it just for you!"

Won it? I'm the one that won that giraffe.

(Todd) "Brother! You got me a giraffe too?!"

(Cody) "Yeah, just like I promised.

" What is it with these people and giraffes? Todd and Patty looked at each other's giraffes. The small spark of joy seemed to disappear.

(Todd) "Oh... Uh... I like your giraffe, Patty..."

(Patty) "I like your giraffe too..."

Just a second ago these two were little balls of energy, and now they were both looking at the ground... You can almost feel the awkward.

(C) "Uh... Is something wrong...?"

They both shook their heads.

(Patty) "Actually... Todd...?"

He looked up.

(Patty) "I was wondering... Do you think we could..."

(Todd) "Trade giraffes...?"

(Patty) "YES!"

A bead of sweat dropped down my forehead... I leaned over to Liz.

(C) "Those giraffes look exactly the same to you, right?"

(Liz) "Yeah. They are exactly the same."

Todd and Patty switched giraffes and returned to their usual energetic selves.

(BlackStar) "Hey! Shouldn't you guys be at the Haunted House?"

BlackStar and Tsubaki joined our group.

(Soul) "We were just about to head there, you coming?"

(BlackStar) "Of course I am. How are you guys going to survive without your god around?"

Does he ever give this 'god' thing a rest...? I guess not. We were fairly close to the Haunted House. By this time the sun began to set.

(Soul) "Wait."

We all turned to Soul.

(Soul) "Just going into the haunted house would be boring. Let's have a punishment for whoever runs out first."

(BlackStar) "That's a great idea!"

(C) "What is it with you guys and punishments?"

(Soul) "It'll be fun."

(C) "Not really..."

(Kid) "Yeah, we all know that Liz is going to lose anyways."

(Liz) "Hey!"

(Kid) "Well, it's true."

(Liz) "What about you? You probably won't even go in because of your OCD. You didn't notice how asymmetrical that haunted house is!"

(C) "Oh god of death... Here it comes..."

(Kid) "NOOOO! YOU'RE RIGHT! WHY ARE THERE AN UNEVEN NUMBER OF WINDOWS? AND WHY ARE THERE SPIKES ON ONE SIDE OF THE HOUSE BUT NOT THE OTHER?! WHY!?"

I leaned over to Soul.

(C) "So what's the punishment?"

(Soul) "How about, whoever runs out has to attend Excalibur's 5 hour story telling party."

BlackStar grabbed Soul by the shoulders.

(BlackStar) "Are you crazy? That's suicide! You don't know! You haven't met him!"

(C) "So not even our 'god' can handle Excalibur..."

(Soul) "Hey, let go of me."

Soul pushed BlackStar's hands off of him.

(Soul) "You don't have to worry about it if you're not a scaredy cat."

(C) "Whatever, lets go inside already."

(Kid) "You can't expect me to go in there! It's asymmetrical!"

(C) "*sigh* I can assure you, Kid, that the inside is much less asymmetrical."

I tried to push him through the entrance but he wouldn't budge.

(C) "C'mon, the more time you spend out here the longer you'll have to look at the asymmetrical exterior of the house."

I eventually coaxed him into the house. He sighed and slipped his hands into his pockets. We all walked through the house together in our own small groups. The haunted house was dark, obviously, with fog carpeting the floor. The walls had skulls carved into the sides and there were the cutest little holograms of ghosts. Then there was the occasional zombie or spider or dead school girl that would jump out in front of you. Not very scary if you ask me. There were also black cats walking around... Real black cats. And I have no clue where they come from, they just kinda, appear... I don't think they're even supposed to be here. Someone should monitor that...

I glanced over towards Liz, who was holding onto Patty like her life depended on it. Patty, on the other hand, was laughing like a crazy person. Maka looked a bit spooked too, maybe he didn't notice but I could see her clinging to Soul. Tsubaki seemed more concerned about BlackStar because he was yelling all kinds of nonsense. Then I looked at Crona. He was just walking, casually.

(C) "Crona?"

He looked at me.

(C) "I know this isn't the scariest haunted house in the world, but... You're not just a little bit frightened?"

He looked around at all the ghosts and zombies and skeletons and spiders, then he turned back to me.

(Crona) "Lady Medusa is scarier than any of this stuff."

I didn't realize it, but I chuckled. He gave me a disapproving look and I stopped laughing. I guess his mother is a sensitive topic... Mother...

(C) "Sorry."

(Crona) "What?"

(C) "I didn't mean to laugh."

(Crona) "Oh, why were you laughing?"

(C) "Well because... Never mind..."

I guess he didn't understand why I was laughing? I don't know. We just continued walking.

(Liz) "H-hey guys..? D-does anyone know where Patty went..?"

(Maka) "Wasn't she just with you?"

(Soul) "How do you lose your sister, if you were holding on to her?"

(Liz) "I- I don't know! I can't find her!"

(C) "Well it's not like she's lost, the haunted house isn't that big."

(Liz) "N-not that big? We've been in here for half an hour!"

(C) "We've been in here for five minutes."

(Patty) "BOO!"

Maybe I shouldn't have stood so close to Liz, because she screamed in my ear when Patty came out wearing a table cloth...

(Patty) "Hahaha! I gotcha sis' you shoulda seen the look on your face!"

Liz sat in the 'emo corner', crying.

(Liz) "Patty why do you hate me...?"

Patty accompanied her, with reassuring pats and the usual giggles.

(Patty) "I don't hate ya sis' you know that!"

After walking in the haunted house a bit, things start getting redundant. First there's ghosts, then spiders, and snakes, then there's more ghosts and more spiders and more snakes, then the ground starts vibrating... Wait, the ground starts vibrating?

(Maka) "Do you feel that?"

(Soul) "What?"

(Maka) "The ground is shaking."

(C) "This isn't a part of the haunted house..."

(Kid) "An earthquake?"

Debris from the ceiling started falling to the ground. The dust combined with the thick fog made it hard to see. I closed my eyes and tried to focus. I could tell that Maka sensed it the same time I did.

(Maka) "It's a Kishin."

**:Maka's POV:**

(C) "YES!"

C seemed really excited, everyone turned and looked at her.

(C) "What? Am I the only one that gets excited whenever there's a Kishin?"

(Kid) "Yes. Most people tend to react with fear when they see a Kishin."

The ground started cracking.

(Maka) "Guys! I think we should get out of here!"

I could feel it. The Kishin was... Right below us? We all dashed out through the entrance. I took a quick look behind us and saw the Kishin burst out of the ground. It looked like one of the gollums we had fought with Giriko. One glance at Soul and he turned into a weapon.

**:Death the Cutie's POV:**

No one here shared my love of excitement... What a shame... Oh, well. Todd and Cody transformed as I summoned my skateboard.

(Todd) "WAIT!"

(C) "What?"

(Todd) "My giraffe!"

I looked down to see Todd's giraffe laying on the floor, while simultaneously shooting at the Kishin. I was already high in the air on my skateboard.

(C) "Todd! This is no time to be worrying about your giraffe, there's a Kishin we need to defeat!"

(Todd) "Cutie! Please?"

(C) "We can get your giraffe later."

(Todd) "No! We need to get him now!"

Todd changed into human form, _while we were still in the air, _and clung onto my back.

(C) "Todd! Are you crazy?!"

(Todd) "Yes! Can we get my giraffe now!?"

(Cody) "Just get the boy his giraffe, C."

Jeez, what was I thinking when I picked two boys to be my weapon partners?

(C) "Fine! We'll get your giraffe."

I carefully descended and got to where Todd's giraffe was. (Which was a pretty good distance away from the Kishin) He jumped off the skateboard and ran towards it, immediately hugging the toy.

(Cody) "Should we continue attacking?"

(C) "Nah, they got it from here. I'll just sit here and watch."

I tossed Cody in the air and he changed back into human form.

(Cody) "Wait, you're seriously going to sit here and watch while there's a Kishin attacking the carnival?!"

(C) "Yes."

I took a seat on the ground.

(Cody) "You're insane!"

(C) "I'm insane? Todd's the one that made us stop to get his dumb giraffe."

(Todd) "Hey, I can hear you..."

(C) "Well it doesn't matter anyways, this battle is almost over."

(Cody) "Well you and I can still fight."

(C) "Maybe I don't_ feel_ like fighting anymore."

(Cody) "But you can't just sit here and not help!"

(C) "Yes I can. I'm doing it right now."

Cody continued to tell me about how I should help my friends when they're fighting, and stuff like that, but at that point I had stopped listening. I was preoccupied with the battle happening in front of me. This is the perfect time for me to observe. It was kinda hard to see with all the dust in the air, along with the loud bursts of fireworks. Fireworks? It's nine thirty already? Jeez, it's getting late. By the time I looked again, the huge monster was replaced with a pile of dirt and a Kishin egg soul. I made my way over to everyone, maybe they didn't notice I left.

(Soul) "Hey C, did you have fun not helping us defeat that Kishin?"

They noticed.

(C) "You guys didn't my help with that fight."

(Soul) "That doesn't mean you can just-!"

(C) "Soooo... We're all going to Excalibur's five hour story telling party, right?"

* * *

**(A/N: This chapter is probably all over the place, and I'm sorry for the rushed ending. I just really needed to get this chapter published. I was going to split this into two chapters, but then one of the chapters would've been really short. Well anyways, thanks for reading!)**


End file.
